


Through Thick and Thin

by justactuallynike



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactuallynike/pseuds/justactuallynike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a doctor. He was an Olympian. But what they didn't know was that a simple trip to the emergency room would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have a feeling

I wake up and immediately know I don’t want to leave my bed today. Something felt off but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and sigh. The large red numbers read 5:50 am. I rollover and the spot next to me is empty and I remember that Matthew had an early surgery. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I run the shower and strip my pyjamas off. I look at my reflection in the mirror while I wait for the water to warm up. My long black hair is messy and I’m pale. My blue eyes are piercing and there are faint dark circles under my eyes. I step in the shower and wash and condition my hair and lather my body in citrus body wash. I finish washing my body off and step out of the shower and towel dry off. I get changed into my blue scrubs and put a grey hoodie on top. I blow dry my hair and put concealer on under my eyes. I put my watch on and realize I took extra long to get ready and that I need to hurry up if I’m going to make it to work on time. I pour some coffee into a thermos and grab a banana and put my jacket on. I head out into the crisp September air. It had been unusually cold, but having lived in Baltimore my entire life, nothing surprised me. I hop in my jeep and make my way to the hospital.

“Finally, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show,” my best friend and colleague Dr. Damon Walker says to me as I walk into the locker room at the hospital.

“It’s work, where else would I be?” I respond. I put my lab coat on and put my hair into a ponytail. I put my stethoscope around my neck and close my locker and Damon and I head down to the ER.

“Are you okay? You seem off,” Damon asks.

“I don’t know, I woke up feeling weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Like I feel like something might happen today.”

“What do you mean?” he asks confused.

“I don’t know, that’s the thing,” I respond.

“Okay no more late nights watching X Files,” he laughs. I realized how stupid I must sound so I decided to drop it. We get to the ER and there is already a ton of people in the waiting room. I start seeing patients one by one until it’s my lunch break. I head up to the surgical wing and a nurse tells me Matthew is still in surgery. I sigh and head to the gallery where I watch him preform an angioplasty.

“Hey Hunter, here to watch your man?” Dr. Adams says playfully. I didn’t have many friends in the hospital but I was happy to have Adams as one.

“I am. How’s plastics?” I ask.

“Good. Did one of my best nose jobs this morning.” My pager starts beeping and I sigh.

“I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya around Hunter.” I head back to ER and I find Damon standing at the desk smiling.

“You paged?” I ask.

“I so wish I could have this patient but I’m in the middle of a work up so I’m giving it to you as a present,” he says giddily.

“Okay?” I take the file and head to the patient bed without reading it. I open the curtain and go slack-jawed. There sitting on the bed was Michael Phelps. I stand there for a moment processing until I snap back to reality.  
I look down and notice his hand has red soaked gauze in it so I read his patient file.

“Hi I’m Dr. Hunter. Looks like you need stitches,” I say breathily.

“Yeah. I guess I’m not as good a cook as I thought,” he chuckles. His smile reaches his eyes and I have to remind myself not to stare. I grab a suture kit and grab a stool and pull it up to the bed. I grab his large hand and notice it’s twice the size of my own. I turn on the overhead light and begin cleaning the cut.

“So how exactly did you cut it, because it’s pretty deep,” I ask him.

“I was cutting chicken and watching football at the same time,” he says smiling. I look up and our eyes lock and I feel my stomach somersault. I tear my eyes away and grab the lidocaine.

“This might sting a bit,” I warn. Once he’s numbed up I start stitching his hand up.

“Are you from Baltimore?” he asks.

“Born and raised.”

“I’m surprised we haven’t bumped into each other because I know I would remember eyes like that.” I feel myself start blushing and I can see his smile widen in my peripherals. I finish stitching him up and dispose of my gloves.

“As your doctor I don’t recommend swimming for the next 10-14 days. You’ll have to come back after that to get your stitches out.”

“So I get to come back?” he says with a wide smile on his face.

“Yes,” I l laugh. He puts his coat on and pulls out his phone.

“Do you think I could get your number?” he asks. Without even thinking, I tell him my number. “Alright cool. Well thanks for stitching me up. I’ll see you in 10-14 days,” he says while winking. I smile and discharge him. I walk back to the nurse station where Damon is waiting.

“So how was it?” he asks eagerly.

“It was fine but I did something,” I say hesitantly.

“Uh oh. What?”

“I gave him my number.”

“Earth to Skylar, you have something called a boyfriend.”

“I know, I know. I already feel bad about it. It just happened.”

“Well if I’m being honest I would pick Phelps over Cooper any day,” he says while smiling.

“What am I going to do?” I ask hopelessly.

“I don’t know but things are about to get interesting.”


	2. Out of character

I finally head home after a long day and the Michael incident had been playing over and over in my head. Why did I give him my number? I was in a committed relationship and shouldn’t be flirting with a pro athlete. But that’s all it was right? Just an innocent interaction. But what if he calls? Then what would I do? I pull into the driveway and turn my car off. I take a deep breath and hop out of the vehicle and head up steps. I open the door and I can hear the TV on in the background so I follow the noise.

“Hello?” I call out tentatively. I walk into the living room and find Matthew watching TV with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

“Well look who finally made it home,” he says evenly. I look at him for a while and try to gauge his mood. He looked to be a few drinks in already and I didn’t want to do anything to piss him off.

“Sorry, I thought I’d get in some overtime.”

“You know Skylar you’ve been working a lot lately. Are you avoiding me?” he asks. I sit down beside him and take the drink from his hand and take a sip. I feel the familiar burn and hand it back. I hated bourbon but it was his favourite.

“No. With Jennings out on maternity leave, me and Damon have been working extra hours to pick up the slack. I tried to see you for lunch today but you were still in surgery,” I respond.

“Yeah that angioplasty took twice as long as it needed to.” He turns and stares at me for a while before getting up. “Well I’m going to bed are you coming?”

“Yeah I’ll just be a minute.” He walks into the bedroom and I grab the dishes from the coffee table and put them in the kitchen sink. I start doing the dishes and start thinking about mine and Matthew’s relationship. We go days without meaningful conversation and everything between us felt so forced. Were we falling out of love? I think about Michael and how good it felt to have someone pay attention to me. Was that wrong? Still feeling confused, I finish washing the dishes and head to the bedroom. Matthew is already under the covers so I silently get ready for bed and climb into bed beside him. I lie on my side and face away from him. This is how it was every night. No sex. No kiss. Not even a goodnight. I close my eyes and silently pray that something would change.

I wake up early the next morning and once again Matthew is already gone. I didn’t work until later so I took my time getting ready. I hear my phone go off and I see that I have missed text from my older brother.

Marc:  
Hey we need to have a family meeting. Can you come over this morning?

I sigh and wonder what this could be about. I hop in my jeep and make my way across town.  
Twenty minutes later I’m on Marc’s front porch knocking on his green door. The door swings open and my sister in law Naomi stands there smiling. She was a bottle blonde and the epitome of a trophy wife but you couldn’t help but love her.

“Skylar hi, it’s nice to see you!” she says warmly.

“Hey Naomi, how’s the pregnancy going?” I ask her. She was four months pregnant and I was excited for the arrival of my niece or nephew.

“Ugh four words. Backaches and bleeding gums,” she replies.

“That sounds awful.” She shrugs and we head into the kitchen where Marc is cooking.

“Hey Marc, what’s up?” I ask him. He turns around and smiles at me.

“Sky hey, thanks for coming. Ethan come down for breakfast!” he calls upstairs. I sit down at the table and a few moments later, my tall younger brother comes down the stairs. He grabs a plate of food and sits down across from me.

“Hey Sky, what’re you doing here?” Ethan asks.

“I don’t know Marc texted me saying we’re having a family meeting,” I reply.

“I’m going to go do some laundry,” Naomi says while excusing herself. I look at my brothers confused and wait for someone to say something.

“Well Ethan, tell her,” Mark says seriously. I turn to Ethan and he looks guilty.

“Tell me what?” I say sternly.

“I got suspended,” Ethan replies meekly.

“What, why?”

“I got in a fight.”

“Over what?”

“The guy was being an asshole. After I had a bad game he said that...” he trails off.

“He said what?”

“That it’s a good thing my parents aren’t here so that they don’t have to watch me disappoint them.” Suddenly the anger I was feeling dissipates and I start to feel sorry for my little brother.

“Ethan look, you’re right. That kid is an asshole but you can’t let him get to you. You can’t let him ruin your shot at the NHL.” Both of my brothers were hockey players. Marc played in the NHL briefly but had to retire early due to concussions. Ethan was going to college next year on a hockey scholarship and I knew he had what it takes to make it to the NHL.

“And he’s been skipping class,” Marc tells me. I turn to Ethan again and he averts his gaze.

“What’s going on bud, this isn’t like you,” I ask him. He sits there and doesn’t say anything. I sigh and look at the clock and realize I need to leave for work. “Well I gotta go, but just know you can always talk to me.” I hug him and mess up his hair. I wave to Marc and leave the house. I sit in my jeep and my heart feels heavy. Ever since our parents were killed in a car crash three years ago Ethan has taken it the hardest. Marc is doing his best as his guardian but trying to figure out life as a teenager without parents was something that Ethan was struggling with. I turn the car on and head in the direction of the hospital.


	3. Friends

Two weeks later I’m sitting at the nurse’s station updating charts with Damon.

“So he still hasn’t called yet?” Damon asks, disrupting my train of thought.

“No and it really doesn’t matter if he does or doesn’t,” I respond annoyed. Part of me was relieved that Michael hadn’t called but I knew I would still have to see him when he came back to get his stitches out.

“I just find it weird. I mean guys are constantly throwing themselves at you and then you find one that asks for your number but doesn’t call you. Kind of a weird approach.”

“Don’t you have patients?” He shrugs and gets up and leaves. I sit in the chair chewing on my pen reviewing my notes when Shelley the charge nurse walks up to me.

“Morning Dr. Hunter. I have a guy in bed 2 who needs his stitches out,” she tells me. I drop my pen and grab the patient file from her. I read Michael’s name at the top and I’m suddenly overcome with nerves.

“Thanks Shelley, I got it,” I tell her. I get up and walk towards the bed. I don’t know why he made me so nervous, he was just a guy. I take a deep breath and open the curtain. Sitting on the bed in a grey sweater and jeans was Michael. He looks up from his phone and his face breaks out in a smile.

“You’re back,” I say warmly.

“I am,” he replies with a smile. I grab my tools and pull a stool up to the bed.

“Any problems with your hand?” I ask.

“No it’s been fine.” I grab his hand and start removing his stitches. “I meant to call you. I kept typing in your number but I kept chickening out. Plus I knew I was going to see you again soon,” he says guiltily.

“Don’t worry about it.” We sit in silence and my conscience keeps eating away at me. I finally decide I should just be honest with him. “Look I probably should have told you this before but I have a boyfriend,” I say meekly. I look at his face and he looks shocked.

“Okay. Well, we can still be friends?”

“Friends?”

“Yeah you know. People who hang out together and enjoy each other’s company.” Friends. There was no rule about having friends.

“Yeah okay. Friends.” He smiles and I finish taking his stitches out.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” he asks.

“Well I work until nine but I didn’t have anything planned after that.”

“I’m having some people over at my house, you should come.” I clean up my tray and think about his invite.

“I’m guessing people don’t say no to you.”

“Not really,” he grins.

“I guess I could stop by,” I say giving in. He stands up and smiles.

“Perfect. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay well I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll see you tonight…uh?”

“Skylar.”

“Right. Well I’ll see you tonight Skylar.” He leaves and I continue cleaning up. Friends. I could be friends with Michael Phelps. There was something about him that pulled me towards him. I leave the area and drop off my patient file at the nurse’s station. I walk through the hospital and head to the cafeteria where I grab lunch. I take my tray and find Matthew and Adams at a table.

“Hey guys,” I say warmly as I sit down.

“Hey Hunter, how’s it going?” Adams asked.

“Good, how are you?” I ask.

“Oh I’m good. Matt and I were just talking about you.”

“What were you talking about?” I ask concerned.

“We were just wondering if you were coming out to Wilson’s tonight?” Wilson’s was the local bar down the street that all of the doctors frequented.

“I can’t, I have plans,” I reply.

“With who?” Matthew asks seriously. I figured this would be a good time to be honest with him. With Adams here, he can’t get mad.

“Michael Phelps.”

“Yeah right,” Adams snorts.

“Seriously. He was my patient in the ER and he invited me over tonight.”

“To do what?” Matthew asks. I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn’t happy.

“He’s just having people over. It’s a casual thing,” I reply. Adams’ pager goes off and he stands up.

“Well I gotta go guys. Have fun at your thing tonight Hunter,” he says while winking. He leaves and just me and Matthew are left.

“Are you mad?” I ask him. I study his face but I can’t read him.

“It’s whatever. Do what you want.” With that he gets up and leaves without another word. I didn’t know what expected but it certainly wasn’t that. Should I even go if it made Matthew this upset? I sigh and get up and finish my shift.


	4. Retirement

I arrive at home at a quarter past nine and head to my closet to get changed. On the way home, I decided to go to Michael’s after all. I didn’t have many friends and I wasn’t going to let Matthew get in the way of that. I opt for blue skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeve turtleneck. I take my hair out of its ponytail and brush it. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and spray some perfume. Once I’m happy with my appearance, I lock up and head to my jeep. I pull out my phone and enter Michael’s address into my GPS.

Twenty minutes later I pull up to a large brick building. I turn off my car and hop out. My stomach was in knots and I wondered if I should just turn back and go home. I decide to just take the plunge and walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A few moments later the door opens and Michael appears.

“You made it!” he exclaims.

“I did,” I reply.

“Come in.” I walk in and two dogs come racing around the corner. I bend down and pet them both.

“The bulldog is Herman and the catahoula mix is Stella,” he tells me.

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” I say while shaking Herman’s paw. I stand up and look around. The brick walls were brown and there were stairs leading up to a loft. I follow him upstairs where there’s a group of people listening to music.

“Everyone this is Skylar, Skylar this is everyone,” he announces. I meekly wave and take a seat next to a girl with curly brown hair.

“Hi I’m Allison,” the girl says warmly.

“Skylar,” I reply.

“I was excited to meet you. Michael hasn’t shut up about you.” A smile breaks out across my face and I remind myself to be cool. Michael comes in from the kitchen with a beer and hands it to me.

“Thanks. You have a really nice place,” I tell him.

“Thanks. You want a tour?” he asks.

“Sure.” I get up and follow him to the large kitchen.

“This is my kitchen where I eat roughly 12,000 calories a day.”

“Are you serious?” I ask shocked.

“Yes, when I’m training,” he smiles. He shows me the rest of the place and I’m surprised at how modern it is. We’re finishing the tour when we walk past a closed door.

“What’s in there?” I ask curiously.

“Just an office,” he replies quickly. I give him a weird look and he leads me back to the group. I sit down and catch up with Allison and immediately grow fond of her. She was so bubbly and positive, it was impossible not to like her.

“So how do you guys know each other?” I ask her and Michael.

“We trained together,” he replies.

“You two must be close then.”

“He’s a pain in the ass but he’s like a brother to me,” Allison tells me.

“Awh you love me,” Michael teases her. He wraps his arm around her and messes up her hair and I can’t help but smile at the two.

“Whatever loser, I should probably head out. Some of us have to train in the morning,” she tells him.

“Yeah yeah yeah, thanks for coming” he replies. With that, she gets up and leaves. The rest of the group also say goodbye and soon only me and Michael are left. I knew I should probably leave as well but something was keeping me glued to my seat. He sits down beside me and I suddenly feel nervous.

“So Skylar, we’re friends but I don’t know anything about you.”

“What do you want to know?” I ask him.

“Tell me why you became a doctor,” he replies.

“I was a nerd in school. I didn’t have any friends and I loved to study, especially science so I figured why not pursue that and help people at the same time. I picked emergency medicine because it keeps you on your toes. You never know what you’re going to get.”

“Wow. That’s really cool.”

“Yeah. So tell me about how you got into swimming.”

“I had ADHD as a kid and swimming was just a good outlet for all the extra energy I had. Plus my two older sisters swam,” he responds.

“That’s special that you get to share that with your sisters.”

“Yeah it’s nice.”

“Swimming must take up a lot of your life.” As soon as the words leave my mouth I realize how stupid that was. He swam for a living, of course it would take up a lot of time.

“Yeah it used to. Now that I’m not retired, not so much,” he replies and I’m shocked at his words.

“You’re retired?”

“Yeah. The London Olympics were my last. I just wasn’t enjoying swimming the way I used to.”

“How’s retirement going so far?” I ask.

“Really good. I’ve been travelling and finally doing things I’ve always wanted to do,” he replies. I look at the clock and it reads 1:00 am.

“I should probably go, it’s getting late.”

“The boyfriend know where you are?”

“Yeah he does though he isn’t ecstatic about it.”

“He doesn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Tell him that.” He chuckles and I get up. I walk towards the door and put my shoes and coat on.

“Thanks for having me over. I don’t really have a lot of friends.”

“I’m happy you came. It was nice having someone to talk to.”

“I guess I’ll see ya around,” I say smiling.

“See ya around,” he replies. I walk outside and hop in my vehicle. As much as I enjoyed myself at Michael’s tonight, I was dreading going home. I take the quickest way home and pull up to our condo in no time. I get out of the vehicle and walk up the steps. I unlock the door and walk in and everything is dark. I figure Matthew must be sleeping so I make my way to the bedroom. I find my way to the bathroom in the dark and turn the light on. My eyes adjust to the light and I notice the bed is empty. Did he not come home? I try calling his cell but it goes straight to voicemail. I figure he must be sleeping at the hospital so I get ready for bed. Was Matthew avoiding me? I crawl into bed and fall into an unsettled sleep.

Morning comes fast and I get ready for work. I leave for work early so I can check on Matthew. I get to the hospital and head straight towards the surgical wing. I walk through the brightly lit halls and head towards the main desk where I see Chloe the scrub nurse who scrubbed in on a lot of Matthew’s surgeries. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was curvy and peppy and was everything I wasn’t.

“Hey Dr. Hunter,” she says cheerily.

“Hi Chloe. Have you seen Dr. Cooper?” I ask her.

“I have, he’s in his office.”

“Thanks.” Relieved that he’s here, I head towards his office. Once I get there, I knock on the door and wait.

“Come in,” I hear him say. I enter and he’s typing on his computer. He tears his eyes away from the screen and his eyes meet mine.

“Hi,” I say quietly.

“Hi,” he replies. I shut the door and take a seat.

“You didn’t come home last night.”

“I had a late surgery so I crashed here.”

“Are you mad at me?” I look at his face and he’s watching me closely.

“No, I’m not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Skylar,” he says exasperatedly. I could tell he didn’t want to have this conversation.

“I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I love you too,” he says evenly. I get a page and get up and leave his office. I head to the ER where Damon is updating charts.

“This better be important,” I tell him.

“It is. How did last night go?” he asks. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to him.

“It was fun. I met lots of new people.”

“That’s great and all but I want to hear about Michael.”

“Well it got late and everyone left but I stayed.” Damon’s eyes go wide and a smile creeps on his lips.

“And then what happened?” he asks excitedly.

“And then we talked.”

“That’s it?”

“I have a boyfriend remember?” I remind him.

“Yeah but what if you didn’t?”

“Damon I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Skylar hear me out. Since you’ve been with Cooper you never been happy. You’re always fighting and he’s controlling. Relationships aren’t supposed to be like that.” I sit there stunned at his words. He had never told me how he felt about my relationship before.

“So what? You think I’m better off with Michael?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Shelley comes up to us and hands me a patient file. I take the opportunity to end the conversation and get up and head to a patient bed. I open the curtain and a young man in his teens is wheezing and his mother is standing beside him looking concerned.

“Hi Derek, looks like you’re having an asthma attack,” I tell him. I put my stethoscope in my ears and listen to his chest.

“He’s tried using his inhaler but it’s not working,” his mother says worriedly. I give him an oxygen mask and give him corticosteroids through his IV.

“We’re going to give you some treatments of a nebulized bronchodilator and see how you respond to that,” I tell him. He nods weakly and I give him the first treatment. I get a nurse to monitor him and head back to the desk to see my next patient.


	5. Go Ravens

A few weeks later I finish a long shift and make my way home. I knew Matthew would be home soon so I figured I would make him dinner. I get home and change quickly and make my way to the kitchen. I turn the radio on and start preparing the chicken parmesan I was going to make. I start dancing around the kitchen and getting the ingredients together. I’m in the middle of cooking when my phone goes off. Without checking the caller id I answer on the third ring.

“Hello?” I answer breathlessly.

“Hey it’s Michael, did I interrupt something,” he asks.

“Just a kitchen dance party.” I hear him chuckle in the phone and I can’t help but smile.

“I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow evening?”

“I am actually.”

“Well I have two tickets to a Ravens game and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” he asks.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

“Okay great. Meet me at the entrance of the stadium at 6:30 pm.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Skylar.” I hang up and continue cooking. I was excited to hang out with Michael again. I set the table and the door swings open and Matthew walks in.

“Smells good,” he tells me.

“I made your favourite,” I say smiling. He sets his briefcase down and sits down at the table. I bring the food to the table and fill our glasses with wine.

“How was your day?” he asks me.

“It was okay. The flu is going around so I saw a lot of the same cases.”

“Must be annoying when people come to the ER with a runny nose.”

“You get used to it.” The conversation seemed to be flowing and he seemed to be in a good mood. It almost seemed too good to be true.

“How was your day?” I ask him.

“I preformed a single coronary bypass graft on a patient who was awake,” he says smiling. My jaw drops and my eyes go wide.

“No way.”

“Yeah it was pretty cool.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?” I stiffen and lower my fork.

“Yes and I’m happy doing what I do,” I say seriously.

“Skylar you’re brilliant. You have what it takes to be a surgeon. I don’t get why you waste your time being a physician.”

“I don’t want to be a surgeon. Why do you keep pressuring me about this?”

“I just know what’s best for you,” he replies. I roll my eyes and take a sip of wine.

“Am I not good enough for you?” I ask seriously. He stops eating and runs his hand through his hair.

“No Skylar that’s not it at all.” I was over this conversation so I get up and head to the bedroom and shut the door. It was late so I get ready for bed. I climb under the covers and let sleep fall over me.  
My alarm goes off and I sit up and stretch. Matthew was still asleep beside me so I quietly get ready for work. I was still mad at Matthew over last night so I skip breakfast so I can get out of the house before he wakes up.

I arrive at the hospital fifteen minutes later and head to the locker room where I find Damon getting ready.

“Hey,” he says cheerily.

“Hi,” I sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got in a fight with Matthew last night.”

“About?”

“He was pressuring me about the surgeon thing again.”

“He’s so weird about that. It’s like he’s embarrassed he’s dating a physician.”

“That’s what I said. I’m just over it.”

“When was the last time you’ve guys have done it?” he suddenly asks.

“I’m not telling you,” I say defensively.

“Oh come on, I’ll tell you how long it’s been for me.”

“Fine you go first.”

“Okay. Two weeks,” he tells me. I scoff and roll my eyes.

“That’s not long at all.”

“It is for me. Your turn.” He tells me before taking a sip of water.

“Fine. Two months.” He chokes and I shake my head.

“Are you serious?” I ignore him and walk towards the ER. I hear footsteps catch up to me and Damon appears at me side. “Two months is a long time.”

“Yes Damon, I know. It’s hard because he sleeps here a lot and our shifts never line up.” We pull up chairs at the nurse’s station and I turn on the computer.

“Are you worried about it?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” His pager goes off and he leaves me alone with my thoughts. The day drags on and finally my shift ends. I drive home and the leaves are all falling from the trees. I pull up to my condo and head inside. I quickly grab something to eat and head to my room to get changed. I had never been to a football game before so I didn’t know what to wear. I decided on jeans, a grey sweater and a black jacket paired with brown combat boots. I take my hair out of its ponytail and run my fingers through it. I put on mascara and vanilla lip chap and make my way outside. I head towards the stadium and fiddle with the radio. After the strange day I was having, I happy I was hanging out with Michael. I get to the stadium and follow the crowd towards the entrance. There were a lot of people and I wasn’t sure how I was going to spot him. I arrive at the entrance and I hear someone call my name. I look around until I see a 6’4 Michael waving. I walk towards him and I can’t help but notice how good he looks. His hair looked longer and his facial hair had grown out.

“Hey Skylar,” he says smiling.

“Hey,” I reply.

“I bought something for you.” He pulls out a Ravens cap and puts it on my head. I look up at him and he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I tear my eyes away and start blushing. “Looks good.”

“Thanks,” I smile. We head inside and grab a couple of drinks.

“When was the last time you were at a Ravens game?”

“I’ve never been.”

“Are you serious?” he asked shocked.

“I’m more of a hockey person.”

“Interesting.” We make our way to our seats and the stadium is alive with energy. I didn’t know a thing about football but I couldn’t help but feel excited.

“So how’s being a doctor?” he asks.

“It’s okay,” I laugh.

“I think it’s so cool that you save people’s lives for a living.” I think about his words and can’t help but feel comforted. Michael thought it was cool that I was a doctor, why couldn’t Matthew see that? The players come running out onto the field and I start cheering. The game starts and Michael starts explaining the rules of the game to me. I was a doctor but most of what Michael was telling me was going over my head.

“You still don’t get it do you?”

“Nope.” We both start laughing and can’t help but realize what a good time I’m having. As it got later, the air grew colder and I could soon see my breath.

“Are you cold?” he asks.

“I’m okay.”

“How’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s fine. How’s the girlfriend?” I don’t know why I just asked him that. It just slipped out.

“I don’t really do the whole girlfriend thing.” I couldn’t really say I was surprised. He was a pro athlete. A lot of them don’t want to be tied down.  
The game ends and we make our way to the front of the stadium. We stop for a minute and he looks down at me.

“Well thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. It was very educational.”

“I like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you too.” Before I know I know it he pulls me into a hug. He was much taller than me and his head rested comfortably on top of mine. I inhale and he smells of musk and pine. I pull away and smile.

“Well hopefully I’ll see you soon,” I tell him.

“Bye Skylar.”

“Bye Michael.” I head towards the car and I can’t erase the smile on my face.


	6. Halloween

I’m standing in front of a mirror a week later examining my outfit. It was Halloween and Matthew and I were going to Adams’ Halloween party. Matthew and I were going as Danny Zuko and Sandra Dee from Grease. My hair was curled and I was wearing tight black pants and an off the shoulder black top.

“Skylar lets go,” Danny calls from the living room. I grab my purse and leave the bedroom and find Matthew standing there in jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket. His hair was jelled and even though I was still upset with him, I couldn’t deny how good he looked.

“I’m ready,” I tell him.

“Can we just enjoy ourselves tonight?”

“Sure.” He kisses me briefly and then we make our way to Adams’ house.  
We arrive at our destination and there are cars all over the street. We walk up the steps and knock on the door. The door swings open and Adams appears wearing a Jack Sparrow costume.

“You guys made it! You look great,” he tells us. We walk inside and I recognize everyone from the hospital. Matthew grabs us drinks and I start mingling. I’m talking with some other doctors from the ER when Damon walks up dressed as a SWAT team member.

“Hey Sandy, looking good,” he says smiling.

“You too,” I reply.

“Where’s Cooper?”

“He’s around somewhere.” We head to the kitchen where I see him talking with Chloe the scrub nurse. I roll my eyes at the fact that she’s wearing a skin-tight nurse’s dress and stockings. Feeling threatened I  
walk up and snake my arm around Matthew’s waist.

“Dr. Hunter hi,” she says cheerily.

“Hi Chloe,” I say evenly.

“Me and Dr. Cooper were just talking about the amazing awake surgery we did.” I internally roll my eyes at the fact that she said we.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool.”

“I love Grease. Your costumes are great.”

“It was actually my idea,” Matthew interjects.

“Of course it was,” she laughs.

“I see your costume is very original,” I tell her.

“Could you imagine if this is what we had to wear to work?” she laughs. Adams walks up and Chloe has captured all three males attention. My phone starts ringing and I excuse myself from the group.

“Hey Skylar,” I hear someone slur on the other end.

“Michael?”

“Happy Halloween!”

“You too,” I laugh.

“I want to see you.” I look across the room and Matthew is laughing candidly.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at 201 Madison Street. Come.” Before I can say anything the line goes dead. I look around at the mellow party and realize I don’t really want to be here. I walk back up to the Chloe group and pull Matthew away.

“What?” he asks.

“I need your keys,” I tell him.

“Why?”

“I’m leaving.” He stares at me a moment before reaching in his jacket and handing me the keys. I’m about to leave when Damon steps in front of me.

“You can’t leave me here alone at this suck fest,” he tells me.

“Then come with me,” I say simply. His face lights up and we leave Adams’ house.

“You okay to drive?” he asks me.

“I was drinking pop earlier.” We get into Matthew’s BMW and I head towards Madison street.

“So where are we going?” Damon asks.

‘”I don’t exactly know.” We arrive a few minutes later and I park on the street. I can hear music blasting and we walk up the steps. I knock on the door and a tall guy dressed as Goose from Top Gun answers the door.

“What’s up friends? Come in!” he yells. We walk in and there are people everywhere.

“Is Michael here?” I ask.

“You must be Skylar. Yeah he’s here somewhere. He’s dressed like me.”

“Thanks.” We walk around the house looking for Michael. We walk into the large living room where the several people on couches. My eyes scan the sectional and there in the middle is Michael sitting with a blonde in his lap. His eyes meet mine and I don’t know what to do.

“Skylar!” he yells. I turn around and walk towards the kitchen. We head into the kitchen and I walk out on the deck. There’s people sitting around a fire and my mind is all over the place. I start pacing the deck and Damon comes outside and grabs my arm to hold me still.

“It’s okay to feel what you’re feeling,” he says gently.

“No it’s not Damon. I have a boyfriend!” I yell. The door slides open and suddenly Michael appears.

“Skylar why’d you leave?” he asks, He staggers towards me and I sigh.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” Damon says awkwardly. He leaves and just me and Michael are left. “Are you okay?”

“I just needed air,” I respond evenly.

“That girl was just a friend.” Was I that obvious?

“She was pretty.”

“She’s not my type.”

“Oh really?”

“Lets go inside,” he slurs. I follow him inside and he grabs another drink. I wasn’t sure he should still be drinking but I keep my mouth shut. We find Damon in the living room and sit down next to him.

“Michael this is Damon, Damon this is Michael,” I say introducing them. They immediately hit it off, and I sit in between them while they talk about sports. Hours pass and soon Michael is leaning against me and he’s nodding off.  
“Michael do you have a ride home?” I ask. He doesn’t say anything. I look over and Damon is talking to the blonde girl that was sitting on Michael earlier. Damon has his arm around her and they look cozy.

“Damon I’m going to drive Michael home, do you need a ride?”

“I think I’m going to stay. I’ll just catch a cab home.” With that I nudge Michael and he opens his eyes.

“Hmmm?” he replies.

“Michael come on, I’ll take you home.” I help pull him up and I put his arm around my shoulders. We leave and head out into the cold night. I get him into the car and put his seatbelt on. I get into the other side and make my way to Michael’s house. Michael’s head is back and his eyes are closed so I leave the radio off. Several minutes later, I pull up in front of his house.

“Michael we’re here,” I tell him. I get no response so I get out and walk to his side. I open the door and unbuckle his seatbelt and help him out of the car. We walk into the front door and I he leans all his weight on me.

“Keys?” I ask him.

“Pocket,” he mumbles. I reach in his pocket and find his keys and get us inside. I barely manage to get him upstairs and I lead him to his bedroom. I guide him to his bed and he flops down on top of it. I walk to the bathroom and get him a glass of water. I walk back to the room and set the water on the bedside table and take a couple advil from my purse and place them next to the water. I pull the covers over him and then heads towards the door.

“I would do the girlfriend thing,” he sighs.

“What?” I ask confused.

“I’d do the whole girlfriend thing if you were my girlfriend.” I stand there not knowing what to say.

“Goodnight Michael,” I say after awhile. I turn the light off and leave his room. I say goodbye to his dogs and head out to my car. I make my way home and I can’t get Michael’s words out of my head. He was just drunk right? I pull up to my condo and turn the car off. I walk inside and Matthew is up watching TV. I sit down beside him and take my heels off.

“You’re home late,” he says monotonously.

“Yeah I was at another party,” I reply.

“With Michael I’m assuming.” I avoid eye contact and start playing with my bracelet.

“Yeah. There’s nothing going on between us. We’re just friends.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. You’re allowed to have friends.” I look up at him and I’m confused. He was never this lax about having friends before. It took him forever to get used to the fact that Damon was my friend. He was usually more controlling when it came to friends, especially male ones.

“How was the rest of the party?” I ask.

“It was fine.”

“Are we okay?” The tension between us was eating at me and I needed to say something.

“What do you mean?”

“We just haven’t been us in a long time.” He looks at me for a long time before answering.

“We’ve been together for four years. Things aren’t always going to be easy like they were in the beginning.”

“I get that, but do you still see a future for us?” I didn’t mean for the conversation to get so heavy but I needed answers.

“Skylar I love you. I tell you that all the time but somehow I don’t feel like it’s enough for you.”

“I think I should go to bed,” I say evenly.

“I’m just being honest Skylar. Isn’t that what you want?” he asks exasperatedly.

“I just want us to be us again.” He doesn’t say anything so I get up and head to the bedroom to get ready for bed.


	7. Blindsided

A month later I’m spinning around on my office chair. I had hung out with Michael a few times but we never talked about what he said the night of the Halloween party. Mine and Matthew’s relationship seemed to be getting worse but I wasn’t willing to go down without a fight. My spinning suddenly comes to a halt. I look up and Damon is standing over me with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“No,” I respond. He puts down his files and pulls up a chair.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure if me and Matthew are going to make it and I feel like I’m leading Michael on.”

“Wow okay. Well let’s start with Michael. Why do you think you’re leading him on?”

“On Halloween when I dropped him off at his place he said he would do the whole girlfriend thing if I was his girlfriend. He hasn’t mentioned it since,” I tell him.

“Michael was pretty wasted that night, I doubt he even remembers. As for the leading on thing, I don’t think you are. You’re friends plus you’ve made it clear you have a boyfriend.” I sit there and don’t say anything.

“As for the Matthew thing, maybe it’s time to let it go.”

“But I love him.”

“Sometimes love isn’t enough.” I didn’t want hear what Damon was saying so I turned to the computer and logged in. Damon gets up and leaves so I decide to head to the cafeteria. I see Adams and Matthew sitting at a table laughing so I grab a tray and take a seat at the table.

“Hey Sky, how’s the ER?” Matthew asks.

“It’s fine. How’s the surgical wing?” I reply.

“Good,” Adams replies with a mouthful of food.

“Do you work late tonight?” Matthew asks.

“Yeah, you don’t have to wait up.”  
I’m back at my desk when I get a call saying we have an ambulance coming in. I hang up and head to the pit to get a gown on. I put gloves on and wait for the ambulance outside. It’s snowing lightly and I can see my breath in the cold December air. The ambulance pulls up and the door swings open. Two paramedics appear and they roll the stretcher down.

“18 year old male in two car collision. He was unrestrained and he’s unconscious. Massive head injuries,” the brunette paramedic tells me.

“Vitals?” I ask as I start preforming compressions on the boy.

“No vitals,” she tells me. We wheel him into the trauma room and Damon walks in.

“Any heart sounds?” he asks.

“Negative,” I respond.

“Okay give him another milligram of atropine.”

“Call neuro,” I tell a nurse. I feel myself start to perspire but I continue with the compressions. The door opens and Dr. Milton the neurosurgeon comes in and I fill him on the situation. As he’s examining the head, the patient flatlines.

“What do you think?” I ask Dr. Milton. He looks at me and shakes his head.

“Call it Dr. Hunter,” Damon tells me. I stop compressions and look at the clock.

“Time of death, 10:17 pm.” I look down at the lifeless body. I couldn’t help but notice how much he looked like Ethan. Everyone leaves the room and I’m left standing there. No matter how many times I’ve dealt with this in my job, it didn’t get easier. I finally leave the room and take my gown and gloves off. I sigh and head to the desk where Damon is on the computer.

“Hey you should go home, you’ve worked enough overtime. I’ll cover you,” he tells me. I knew I should stay but I didn’t want to be here.

“Yeah I think I’ll take off. Matthew will be happy I’m home early,” I reply. I head to the locker room and gather my things. I leave the hospital and head to the parking lot towards my car. It was snowing hard and I was worried about the ride home. I drive home slow and eventually get home safely. I hop out of my jeep and notice there’s a white car parked in front of our condo. I walk inside and there are clothes strewn across the floor. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach and my throat goes dry. Quietly I walk towards the bedroom and grasp the door handle. I take a deep breath and open the door. There on the bed was Matthew naked, with Chloe on top of him. His eyes meet mine and he pushes Chloe off of him.

“Skylar,” he says panicked. Before he can say anything else I turn and run out of the room. I leave our condo and get into my vehicle. I’m in shock and my body is on autopilot. I start driving and I can’t get the image out of my mind. Before I know it I’m knocking on the black door. Tears have escaped and I can feel my eyelashes freezing. The door opens and Michael’s face drops when he sees me.

“Skylar, what’s wrong?” he asks. I stand there, still in shock. “Come in.” I step inside and take my boots off. We go to his living room and sit down on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” he asks again.

“She…she was on top of him,” I whisper.

“Who was on top of who?”

“Chloe, the scrub nurse. I found her and Matthew in my bed.”

“Skylar I’m sorry.”

“How could I have been so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid. He’s an asshole.” I put my head in my hands and I silently cry. 4 years of my life completely down the drain.

“I’m sorry to bother you with this. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You’re not bothering me. Hey what are friends for?” I give him a weak smile and wipe my eyes.

“Can I stay here tonight?” I ask meekly.

“Of course.” We get up and I follow him to the spare bedroom. He grabs me a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in and I go into the bathroom to change. I look at my reflection in the mirror and my eyes are red. I splash my face with cold water and dry it off with a towel. I change into the clothes he gave me and walk back into the bedroom. I find him getting the bed ready so I lean against the frame and watch.

“You look better in those than I do,” he smiles. Once the bed is made I walk over and crawl under the covers. Michael sits down at the foot of the bed and watches me. I look in his eyes and I feel guilty.

“I deserved this,” I say quietly.

“Why do you say that?” he asks. I look away and don’t say anything. “Skylar you deserve so much better than this. He’s going to realize that screwing things up with you was the worst mistake of his life, I can promise you that.” I look at him and I can tell he means every word he’s saying.

“Thanks Michael.” He gives my leg a squeeze, then gets up and heads for the door.

“Get some sleep Skylar. Things will get better, I promise.” He shuts off the light and closes the door. I lie down and think about tonight’s events. Part of me didn’t believe it all happened. I close my eyes and try to forget about what I saw.


	8. Broken noses

I open my eyes and thee sun is streaming through the window. I stare at the wall and remember I’m not at home. Last night’s events come flooding back and I realize I don’t want to get up today. I didn’t work today so there was nothing stopping me from lying here all day. I look at my phone and I have seven missed calls from Matthew. Realizing I need my stuff, I get up and get changed. I walk out of the room and Michael is watching TV.

“Morning,” he says cheerily.

“I need a favour,” I tell him.

“Sure. What?”

“I need to get my stuff from my place.”

“Yeah of course. Let’s go.” We take my jeep to my condo and walk inside.

“Is he here?” Michael asks.

“No, he’ll be at the hospital all day.” I head to the bedroom and stare at the bed. The vision pops back into my mind and I have to tear my eyes away. I start packing all my clothes in suitcases and grab all of my toiletries. Everything else, he could have. I walk into the living room and see all the framed pictures of us on the shelves. Without thinking, I throw them on the floor, smashing them one by one. Michael stands there shocked and I break the last picture.

“There we can go now,” I tell him. We grab my suitcases and make my way to my vehicle.

“You can stay at my place if you want.”

“That’s sweet, but I should probably stay at my brother’s house. Thanks for the offer though.”

“That’s a nice GPS,” he says randomly.

“Thanks. I get lost a lot.” I pull up to his place several minutes later and he gets out.

“Well you can call me anytime,” he tells me.

“Thanks Michael.” I drive away and think about how I’m going to have to explain this whole situation to my brothers. I get to Marc’s house and haul my suitcases up the steps. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer. The door swings open and Ethan stands there in his pyjamas.

“Skylar, what are you doing here?” he asks sleepily.

“Can you help me carry these in?” I ask. He grabs the suitcases and carries them in. I walk in and shut the door and take my boots and coat off. I look around and Marc’s house was covered in Christmas decorations. I walk into the living where Marc is watching Sportscenter.  
I sit on the couch across from him and Ethan comes and sits down next to me.

“Hey Sky, what are you doing here?” Marc asks.

“That’s what I asked,” Ethan says.

“I need to stay here for a while,” I tell them.

“Why?” Ethan asks.

“Me and Matthew broke up.”

“What happened?” Marc asks. I debated on whether I should tell them the truth.

“He cheated on me,” I say truthfully. I see Marc stiffen and Ethan’s jaw drops. Marc stands up and heads towards the door.

“Where are you going?” I ask him panicked.

“Stay here,” he says sternly. He grabs his coat and leaves.

“That’s not good,” Ethan says, stating the obvious.  
Half an hour later I hear a car pull up in the driveway. Marc walks in moments later and he looks angry.

“What did you do?” I ask him.

“We just had a little chat,” he answers.

“And by chat you mean?”

“No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it.” He walks upstairs and I head to the guest room. I had to go back to work tomorrow and face Matthew. I flop down on the bed and wonder how I’m going to survive tomorrow.  
I arrive at work the next day and bury myself in work. I had told Damon everything that happened and he wasn’t happy. It’s time for my lunch break so I head to the cafeteria. I walk in and everyone turns to look at me. Everyone is whispering and I know it’s about me. I find Damon at a table so I pull up a chair.

“Does everyone know?” I ask him.

“They know you and Cooper broke up. They don’t know why,” he responds.

“That’s just perfect,” I mumble. I look up and see Matthew walk in. He’s got a cast over his nose and his eyes are purple.

“Oh my god,” Damon says shocked. Matthew’s eyes meet mine and I quickly look down at my salad. I  
couldn’t believe Marc did that.

“Who did that?” Damon asks.

“Marc.”

“Wow. Remind me to never screw you over,” he laughs. My shift ends and I head straight to Marc’s. I walk in and head straight to the den where him and Ethan are playing pool.

“You broke his nose!” I yell.

“He deserved it,” Marc says simply.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“He cheated on you! He’s lucky a broken nose is all he got.” I sit down on the couch and sigh exasperatedly.

“You’re a coach Marc. You can’t just go breaking people’s noses.”

“He’s not going to tell anyone relax.” I get up and head upstairs where Naomi is baking.

“Are you okay?” she asks concerned.

“The men in my life are stressing me out,” I tell her.

“Men have a tendency to that,” she smiles. She drops the tray she’s holding and grabs her stomach and her eyes are wide.

“Feel!” she says excitedly. She grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach. I feel the kick from inside and I smile.

“Wow,” I say quietly.

“He’s been really active lately.”

“He?”

“Just a feeling. Plus I know Marc wants a boy so he can put him in skates right away.”

“Poor kid.”

“I’m not worried. He’ll have his badass aunt to stick up for him,” she says winking.

“You know it,” I smile. I leave her to her baking and go to my room for the night.


	9. Swimming lesson

I’m reading at home a week later when my phone goes off.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hey what are up to?” Michael asks.

“Just reading a medical journal, you?”

“Just watching sports at home. Want to hang out?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could go swimming,” he suggests. I put down my book and think of an excuse to not go.

“I don’t swim,” I say simply.

“What do you mean you don’t swim?” I sigh loudly into the phone.

“Okay fine. I can’t swim.” I hear him snort on the other side. “It’s not funny!”

“Okay you’re right I’m sorry. Why can’t you swim?” he asks.

“I’m afraid of water.”

“Why?”

“When I was five my older brother pushed me into a pool. I didn’t know how to swim and I almost drowned,” I tell him, recalling the painful memory.

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah.”

“What if I teach you?”

“I don’t know.” The thought of even getting into a pool gave me knots in my stomach.

“Come on. Who better to teach you than a professional swimmer? I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” There was something reassuring about his voice.

“Okay,” I say, giving in.

“Awesome! I have some errands to run beforehand but I’ll pick you up at 3.”

“Okay. See you then.” I hang up the phone and look at my closet. Suddenly realizing that I don’t even own a bathing suit, I grab my purse and head to the mall.

I get back home at ten to three and pack my things. Unable to make a final choice, I ended up buying four different bathing suits. Michael texts me saying he’s here so I head outside. I hop into his white land rover and he smiles at me.

“How are you?” he asks.

“I’m okay,” I respond. We drive to the pool and pull up to the parking lot and head inside. I walk into the women’s change room and change into my black and red bikini. I put my stuff in a locker and head towards the pool. I walk out and Michael is waiting for me wearing a tiny swimsuit. My eyes scan his toned torso and I have to tear my eyes away to keep from staring.

“You look great,” he tells me. I look back at him and his eyes are on my body. The tension between us is palpable and I try to think of something to say but my mind draws a blank. “You ready?” he asks.

“No,” I finally say.

“Come on, it’ll be fine.” He holds out his hand and I take it hesitantly. We walk into the shallow end of the pool and my throat tightens.

“We’ll go in to your shoulders,” he says gently. Still holding his hand, I walk in deeper into the pool and we walk in to the point where my shoulders are above the water. “Are you okay?” I nod and he smiles.

“Good. Now we’re going to float.”

“Float?” I ask confused.

“Yes. It’s normally the first thing you learn. You’re going to lie on your back and I’m going to hold you.”  
My eyes go wide and I look at him in shock.

“No way.”

“Come on. I’ll be here the whole time.” Reluctantly I walk up to him. He puts his long arms around me and I lean back. I feel weightless as I stare up at the ceiling. “See, there you go.”

“Okay this isn’t terrible.”

“I’m going to let go now.” I stiffen but he pulls away. I continue floating and I let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so proud.” I stand back up and smile at him. He grabs a flutter board and teaches me basic kicks.

“You must get sick of coming to the pool,” I tell him.

“This is actually the first time I’ve been here in months,” he responds. I look at him shocked. I knew he was retired but was he really that over swimming? He continues teaching and by the end of the lesson, I’ve mastered the doggy paddle. We get out of the pool and head to our respective change rooms. I shower and change and meet him outside where we head to his car. We get in and we head in the direction of my brother’s house.

“I gotta say, that’s the most fun I’ve had in the pool in a long time.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well thanks for teaching me. It wasn’t as terrible as I thought it was going to be.”

“A few more lessons and you’ll be ready for Rio 2016,” he laughs. I smile and shake my head. We pull up to Marc’s house and I hop out.

“I’ll see later,” I tell him.

“See ya.” He drives off and I head inside. I can smell food cooking and Naomi is setting the table.

“Skylar you’re just in time for dinner. Boys, food’s done!” she calls out. I put my stuff down and sit at the table. Marc and Ethan come down and sit down in their seats. Naomi brings the food to the table and sits down.

“Sky, why is your hair wet?” Ethan asks.

“I was swimming,” I tell him. Marc drops his fork and him and Ethan stare at me in shock.

“You went swimming?” Marc asks.

“Yeah. Michael is teaching me how,” I respond.

“Wow, he got you in the pool. That says something,” Ethan says with his mouth full.

“It’s been like 20 years since you’ve been in a pool. That’s amazing,” Marc says.

“It’s really not a big deal,” I tell them.

“You should invite him to dinner sometime!” Naomi suggests.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” I reply.

“Why? You scared we won’t like your boyfriend?” Ethan teases.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” I say annoyed.

“Whatever you say.”

“Isn’t he like a player?” Marc asks.

“What? No,” I tell him.

“I’m just looking out for you,” he responds.

“I don’t need you looking out for me.”

“Look she’s getting all defensive,” Ethan laughs. I pick up a carrot and throw it at him.

“No throwing food,” Naomi warms. I look at her and she’s already having her third helping of food.

“Eating for two?” I ask her.

“I’m always starving, it’s crazy,” she answers.

“That’s my little guy,” Marc says while rubbing Naomi’s stomach.

“It could be a girl,” I tell him. He shrugs and keeps eating. I look around and can’t help but smile at everyone. I may not have a boyfriend anymore but I still had my wonderfully weird family.


	10. Christmas Eve

I hop in my jeep the next morning and make my way to my place. I had forgotten my laptop and a few other things so I was making an impromptu trip to retrieve them. Even though there were Christmas songs playing on the radio, my spirits were low. I just needed to get this over with. I park in front and get out. My boots crunched on the snow and I make my way to the door. I open it and it doesn’t look like anyone’s home. I start gathering the stuff I forgot and pack up my laptop and charger. I hear the door close and I wheel around only to find Matthew standing there.

“Skylar I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt,” he says evenly.

“You do not get to say that to me,” I say angrily. Seeing his face was causing my anger to bubble over.

“I wasn’t in love with her.”

“How long?”

“Two months.” I scoff and run a hand through my hair. His demeanour changes and I wonder what he’s  
going to say next.

“Don’t act like you’re innocent here. I may have had a physical affair with someone else but you had an emotional affair with Michael.” I couldn’t believe this.

“You can try and justify what you did as much as you want but you’re still an asshole.” With that I push past him and walk out the door. Still seething, I get in my vehicle and make my way to the mall. I was officially done with Matthew. I wanted nothing to do with him, and I hoped I would never have to talk to him again. I get to the mall ten minutes later and start my Christmas shopping. I was the ultimate procrastinator and I was definitely paying for it today. The mall was crowded with last minute shoppers all trying to get gifts for Christmas, which was a week away. After two hours I had bought perfume and a purse for Naomi and a playstation 4 for Ethan. I bought Marc a sweater and an expensive bottle of scotch and bought a watch and belt for Damon. I’m walking through the mall when Michael pops in my head. Should I buy him something? We were pretty close now. I go to the electronic store and pick out the nicest pair of headphones they had. They were expensive but I didn’t mind. I head to Marc’s feeling very accomplished.

A week later it’s Christmas Eve and I’m wrapping Michael’s present. I pick up my phone and dial his number.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he answers.

“Merry Christmas Eve. Any big plans?” I ask.

“Just going out for drinks with a couple friends. Wanna come?”

“I would but I promised my brothers I’d go to the rink with them. Are you free tomorrow?” I nervously twirl my hair around my finger. It was Christmas, he probably had plans.

“I’m going to my moms in the morning but I’m free after that. What did you have in mind?”

“We have this Christmas lunch every year. You’re free to come if you’d like.”

“Yeah I’d love to. Then I can give you your gift.” I perk up and a smile creeps up on my lips.

“You got me a present?” I ask shocked.

“Of course. Why? Did you not get me one?”

“I did. I’m wrapping it right now actually.”

“I’m excited to open it.”

“Lunch is at 3 tomorrow. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay I’ll be there.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” I hang up and smile down at the gift. I finish wrapping it, then grab my skates and head downstairs.

“You ready?” Marc asks.

“Ready!” I answer. I put on my winter coat, boots, scarf, and mitts and grab the old hockey stick Marc brought up. We walk the short distance to the outdoor rink and sit on the bench and lace up our skates.

“One on one, me versus Sky,” Ethan challenges.

“You’re on,” I reply. I get on the ice and start skating. I missed hockey. I played up until university and stopped when studying became my main priority. Ethan drops the puck and we both go after it. I get the puck on my stick and deke past Ethan. I get around him and skate towards the empty net. I shoot and the puck goes in easily.

“Skylar shoots, she scores!” I yell.

“Ethan that was embarrassing,” Marc calls out from the sidelines. He skates out and we spent the next two hours skating around.

We get back to the house and Naomi has hot chocolate waiting for us.

“How was it?” she asks.

“Good. Skylar totally dominated Ethan,” Marc tells her.

“Way to go Skylar!” she cheers. We grab our hot chocolate and sit around the fireplace.

“I miss mom and dad,” Ethan says suddenly. Playing hockey and sitting around the fire on Christmas Eve was a tradition we always did with our parents. Three years later, it still felt weird without them.

“Me too buddy,” I tell him. He puts his head on my shoulder and we stay quiet watching the fire flicker.


	11. Christmas Day

I wake up the next morning and smile. It was Christmas. Thanks to Damon, I had the day off and I was excited to spend it with my family and Michael. I shower and change into an off the shoulder blue knit sweater and leggings. I put my slipper boots on and head down the hall to Ethan’s room. I open the door and he’s still sleeping.

“Wake up its Christmas!” I yell while pouncing on him.

“Okay okay. I’m up,” he laughs. I get off and head towards the living room where Marc and Naomi are sitting on the couch.

“Merry Christmas guys!” I exclaim.

“Merry Christmas Skylar!” they say in unison. I grab a cup of coffee and sit down across from them. Ethan comes in still wearing his pyjamas and plops down beside me.

“Me first,” he announces. He grabs the large silver box and unwraps the gift. “No way, a playstation 4? Best sister ever!” he exclaims.

“You’re welcome.” I open a polaroid camera from Ethan, a statement necklace from Naomi and new skates from Marc. We finish opening gifts and Marc leaves the room. He comes back a couple minutes later holding a box with holes. He hands it to Naomi and she has a confused look on her face. She opens it and gasps. She reaches in and pulls out a white kitten.

“Oh my god!” she screeches.

“I know you’ve always wanted one,” he tells her. She kisses him and looks back to her kitten.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” she asks.

“A girl.”

“I’m naming her Mercy. Like after Kim Kardashian’s cat.”

“Good name,” I laugh. She hands the cat to me and heads to the kitchen to start cooking. I stare down at the white fluff that’s mewing.

“Hi Mercy,” I say to the cat. The boys hook up the PS4 and I’m left playing with the cat.

A few hours later the doorbell rings and I race up to answer it. Still holding Mercy, I open the door and see Michael standing there holding a silver box.

“Merry Christmas,” he smiles.

“Merry Christmas,” I reply.

“Is she yours?” he asks, gesturing to the cat.

“No she’s my sister in laws present.” He comes in and takes his shoes and coat off. I lead him to the kitchen where Naomi is cooking.

“Naomi this is Michael, Michael this is my sister in law Naomi,” I say, introducing them. She takes her oven mitts off and shakes his hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” she blushes.

“Anyway, let’s go meet my brothers.” I nervously lead him to the den where the guys are playing NHL’13.

“Guys this is Michael. Michael this is my older brother Marc, and my younger brother Ethan.” They both look up and stare at Michael.

“Whoa Sky didn’t tell us you were coming,” Ethan tells him.

“I’m Marc,” Marc says sternly while outstretching his hand. Michael shakes it and I watch as Marc eyes him up.

“Nice to meet you,” Michael replies. Feeling the awkward energy in the room, I grab Michael and lead him into my room. I shut the door and we sit on my bed. He looks at me and smiles and I grab my new camera and take a picture. It comes out and I wait for it to develop.

“That probably won’t come out very good,” he laughs. I look down at the picture and smile. Michael looked handsome and warm in the photo.

“I think you photograph very well,” I tell him. He takes the camera and leans towards me.

“Now you have to take one with me.” I look up at the camera and smile. He takes the picture and the camera spits it out. The photo develops and he hands it to me. I normally hated my smile but next to Michael I looked genuinely happy. I take the camera and put it on my bedside table and smile at him.

“So present time,” I say excitedly. I grab his gift and give it to him. He smiles and opens up the packaging.

“No way. This is awesome. I’m always listening to music. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He hands me the square silver box with a purple bow. I open in and inside is a plain gold circle locket.

“Open it,” he tells me. I pick up the locket and open it. Inside is a tiny compass that was currently pointing south.

“It’s beautiful,” I say shocked.

“You said you get lost a lot, so I thought it was fitting,” he smiles. I couldn’t get over how beautiful it was.

“This is too much.”

“It’s really nothing. I’m happy you like it.”

“I love it.” I take it out of its box and put it on.

“Looks great,” he tells me. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. It was such a sweet gift and it meant a lot to me. I pull away and look up at him. My stomach somersaults and something shifts in the air. He looks deep in my eyes and I suddenly feel lost.

“Lunch is ready!” We hear Naomi call. My mind snaps back and I tear my eyes from his.

“We should go,” I say awkwardly.

“After you,” he replies. We walk into the kitchen where everyone is already seated. Michael sits down next to me and I pour us some wine.

“So Michael what’s life like as the world’s best swimmer?” Ethan asks.

“Uh it’s good. Can’t complain,” he replies smiling.

“How did you and my sister meet?” Marc asks.

“I cut my hand and she was my doctor.”

“How long have you guys been hanging out?”

“Since September,” Michael answers.

“That’s interesting. Sky never mentioned she was friends with Michael Phelps,” Ethan interjects.

“Yes because I don’t feel the need to tell you guys about every aspect of my life,” I say rolling my eyes.

“As a former pro athlete, I know what the life is like. The money, the fame, the women. Are you currently seeing anyone?”

“How is that any of your business?” I ask Marc.

“No I’m not,” Michael answers.

“You must get laid like all the time though. I mean you’re Michael Phelps,” Ethan interposes.

“Ethan!” I hiss. I kick him under the table and he winces.

“I just try to focus on swimming,” Michael responds.

“So why did you retire?” Marc asks.

“What’s with the interrogation?” Naomi asks Marc.

“I’m just getting to know Sky’s new friend,” he says casually, I put my head in my hands and sigh. I would have never invited Michael over if I knew this is how my brothers would act.

“It’s okay. I just got tired of swimming I guess,” Michael says simply.

“You got Skylar back in the pool though. That’s pretty impressive,” Ethan adds.

“He’s a good teacher,” I smile.

“She’ll be the next me in no time,” Michael says while nudging me. The rest of the meal goes smoother and I can tell Marc is starting to like Michael. The meal ends and me and Michael volunteer to do dishes.

“I’m sorry you have to do dishes,” I tell him while washing a plate.

“I don’t mind. Plus I get to hang out with you,” he smiles.

“I’m sorry about my brothers. I didn’t know they’d be like that,” I apologize.

“It’s okay. I thought it was funny. Do your parents live out of town?” he asks. I stare down at the fork I’m washing.

“Um, they died in a car accident a few years ago,” I say quietly.

“Skylar I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Were you guys close?”

“We were. I was especially close with my mom. She was my best friend.”

“It must be hard during the holidays to not have them here.”

“It is but it’s nice when we have new people like you to share it with.” He looks down at me and smiles.

“So I was thinking, since I’m teaching you something new, you could teach me something new,” he suggests.

“Like what?”

“Well you mentioned how you were going to the outdoor rink yesterday and I can’t skate,” he says embarrassed.

“Really?” I ask shocked.

“Really.”

“Do you have skates?”

“No.”

“I’m sure Marc has some you can borrow.” We finish dishes and I grab a pair a skates from Marc.

“You ready?” I ask him.

“Ready.”


	12. Skating lesson

We get the rink and the sky is a light purple and it’s snowing lightly. I put my skates on and lace them up.

“Do they fit?” I ask him as he’s lacing his up.

“They do,” he replies. He stands up and awkwardly walks over to the entrance.

“Okay, hold on to the boards and carefully step over,” I instruct. He carefully steps over and maintains his balance. “Have you ever skated before?”

“Once when I was eight. I was awful,” he replies. I skate over to the corner where an old chair is sitting. I push it towards Michael and stop in front of him.

“Okay you’re going to use this for balance.” He transfers his hands from the boards to the chair and looks at me skeptically

“Okay gently push off your feet and use the chair for balance.” He does what I say and gently shuffles forward.

“Not bad Phelps. This teaching each other things in fun,” I smile.

“Teach a hot girl how to swim is fun, teaching a grown man how to skate is embarrassing.” I can’t help but laugh at his statement.

“You’re doing great,” I tell him.

“I need an incentive.”

“Okay. If you make it to the wall and back you can graduate from the chair.”

“To what?” he asks curiously.

“To me,” I wink. He smiles and starts shuffling towards the wall. He gets there and turns back and pushes the chair out of the way.

“Okay come here,” he smiles. I skate up to him and hold out my hands. He grabs them tightly and I slowly skate backwards.

“Okay you need to take longer strides,” I tell him. He starts to lengthen his strides but leans too far forward. His weight shifts forward and I push him back to keep him from falling. Our faces are inches away from each other and something shifts in the air. He pulls me closer and tilts my chin up. He looks into my eyes and wipes away a snowflake that landed on my cheek. My heart is racing and I’m sure he can hear it from where he’s standing. He leans down and softly presses his lips against mine. Time stops and I get lost in the kiss. His tongue traces my lower lip and he gently cups my face. I pull away after a moment and look up at him.

“Wow,” I whisper.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you in the ER that day.” I feel dizzy and I grip Michael’s hands harder.

“I’m glad you did.” We spend the next hour skating and by the end of our lesson, he’s skating on his own. We head back to my house and I walk him out to his car.

“Thanks for coming over today,” I tell him.

“Thanks for inviting me. And thanks for the lesson and the headphones,” he responds.

“You’re welcome.” He opens his arms and I step into his embrace. I relish the feeling of being in his warm arms during this cold December night.

“Merry Christmas Skylar,” he murmurs into my hair.

“Merry Christmas Michael.” We let go and he heads towards his vehicle. I watch him get in and drive away then I head inside and get ready for bed. I crawl under the covers and I can’t erase the smile off of my face.

I open my locker in the hospital the next day and put my bag inside. I grab my sneakers and sit down on the bench and put them on. The door swings open and Damon walks in with a huge smile on his face.

“How was your Christmas?” he asks.

“Really good, how was yours?” I reply.

“It was okay. Worked. You’re welcome for covering you. I brought your present.” He pulls out a blue wrapped gift and hands it to me. I open it excitedly and find a nude YSL clutch.

“Damon this is so pretty!” I gasp.

“I knew you’d like it. Okay my turn. What’d you get me?” I reach in my locker and grab his gifts. He opens the belt and watch and smiles.

“Wow our accessory game is strong,” he laughs.

“Do you like them?”

“I love them. The watch is awesome. How’d you know I needed a belt?”

“You’ve been looking thin lately.”

“Its just work. All this overtime, I forget to eat sometimes.”

“Don’t make me tell your mother,” I lecture.

“Did you get that locket for Christmas?” he notices. I take it off and put it in my locker.

“I did. Michael gave it to me. He came over for lunch yesterday.”

“Wow. A locket and lunch with the family. Are you guys like official now?”

“What? No,” I say defensively. I get up and start walking towards the ER. I get to the desk and sit down. Damon appears a minute later and pulls up a chair.

“Okay missy, no need to get defensive.”

“I wasn’t.”

“I’m just waiting for you to admit it.” I ask.

“Admit what?”

“That you like him.” I was about to open my mouth to object but I couldn’t. I had been denying it for a while but I couldn’t lie to Damon about it.

“He kissed me yesterday and I now I feel like a bad person.”

“Why?”

“Matthew said I wasn’t innocent in our situation because I had an emotional affair with Michael.” Damon throws his pen down and turns to face me.

“That’s bullshit. He was screwing someone else the entire time you knew Michael and he has the balls to say that you’re the bad guy. What an asshole.”

“But when I met Michael, there was something there.” I say honestly. I felt guilty admitting it out loud.

“Yeah but you didn’t act on it. You’re not a bad person.” I sit there and don’t say anything. “Sky don’t let Cooper win. Don’t let him get in your head.”

“Too late,” I mumble.

“You and Michael could be a good thing.”

“Isn’t it too soon? I just got out of a relationship.”

“Yeah a relationship where you got cheated on. I think that allows you to move on as fast as you want,” he tells me.

“But I’m worried.”

“About?”

“That it’s all about the chase with him.”

“Skylar I doubt that.”

“I mean come it’s me.”

“Sky you’re a 10 and you’ve got a killer personality.”

“Well thanks Damon.” Unsure sure if I believe him, I grab my first patient file and head to the waiting room.


	13. New Year's

It’s New Year’s Eve and I head to the locker room on my break. I open my locker and pull out my phone and see I have a missed call from Michael. I dial his number and wait for the phone to ring.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey sorry I missed your call, I’m just at work,” I tell him.

“Oh that’s okay. I was just wondering if you had plans tonight?”

“I don’t actually.”

“Me and a bunch of friends are going to Mosaic. Do you wanna go?” he asks.

“I work late but I could meet you there after?”

“Sure that sounds great. I’ll see you tonight.

“See you tonight.” I hang up and put my phone back. I wasn’t a huge club person but I wanted to see Michael. I head back to the ER and see Damon walking by.

“Hey Dr. Walker,” I call out. He stops and makes his way over to me.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“You got any plans tonight?”

“Nope. I get off early too so I’m trying to find somewhere to go.”

“Want to go to Mosaic with me?”

“You’re going to a nightclub?”

“Yeah I’m meeting Michael there.”

“Ah that explains it. Yeah I’m down. I’ll pick you up later.” We high five and I head to the waiting room so I can finish my shift.

I get home a few hours later and head into my room to get ready. I shower quickly and blow-dry my hair. I curl it into loose waves and apply eyeliner and mascara. I change into a pair of teal skinny jeans and a black crop top. I put on the locket Michael gave me and spray some perfume. I look in the mirror and I’m impressed. I walk downstairs and everyone is in the kitchen.

“You’re not going out like that,” Marc says annoyed.

“Why?” I say confused.

“At least put on a actual shirt.” I roll my eyes and shake my head.

“Where are you going?” Ethan asks.

“Mosaic,” I respond.

“Can I get a ride to a party?”

“Damon’s driving but sure.” I get a text from Damon saying he’s here so me and Ethan put on our coats and head outside. We get into Damon’s car and we drop Ethan off at his destination. We make our way to the club several minutes later and park. We stand in line and I can hear the music blasting from inside. We finally get inside and check our coats.

“Whoa Sky you look incredible. I’m going to have to keep the boys off you tonight,” he jokes. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to text Michael.

Me:  
Just got here. Where are you?

Michael:  
On a couch near the back

I head to the bar with Damon to grab drinks then we head to the back of the club. There’s people everywhere and it’s hard to see with the dim light. I eventually see Michael sitting with a bunch of guys. His eyes light up when he sees me and he stands up to greet me.

“Skylar you made it! You look amazing,” he tells me.

“Thank you,” I smile. I grab a seat beside him and sip my drink.

“How was work?”

“Long.”

“This is Ryan, Shaun, Joel and Ben,” he tells me. I recognize a couple of the guys from Halloween.

“Hey guys,” I say warmly.

“Michael didn’t tell us how hot you were,” Ryan slurs.

“Don’t mind him, he’s drunk,” Michael tells me. I finish my drink and head to the bar to get a new one. I get back and notice Damon is gone. I sit back down and watch everyone on the dance floor.

“You want to dance?” Joel asks me. I thought it’d be rude to decline his offer so I agree. I follow him to the dance floor and start dancing. Joel was handsome enough and I could see other girls staring at him.

“He likes you,” he tells me.

“Who?” I ask.

“Michael.”

“Are you his wingman?”

“I am. Let’s go to the bar, I need to make sure you can handle your alcohol.”

“Is that supposed to be a test?” I ask.

“Maybe.” I follow him to the bar and we take multiple shots. I wasn’t sure if I should be drinking with his friend, but at the same time, I wanted his friends to like me. I start feeling tipsy so I buy another gin and tonic and head back to where Michael is sitting.

“You’re back,” he smiles.

“I am.”

“We did shots!” Joel announces.

“She hasn’t even been here an hour and you’re already trying to get her drunk,” Shaun says shaking his head.

“Gotta test her tolerance,” Joel responds.

“Do you wanna dance?” I ask Michael.

“Uh I can’t dance,” he laughs nervously.

“I’m sure you can. Come on.” I stand up and hold my hand out. He looks at me for a while before taking it. I lead him to the dance floor where I turn around and back up into him. I put his hands on my hips and start swaying my hips to the music. My head starts to feel fuzzy and my face feels flushed. I lean my head to one side and Michael puts his head in the crook of my neck. I put my hands on top of his and we rock back and forth in sync to the music. I turn around and look at him. The music drowns out and I forget where I am for a moment. I grab his hand and lead him to the back of the club in a secluded area. He backs me up against a wall and stares down at me.

“10, 9,8,7,6,” we hear everyone yell. I look in his eyes and the music drowns out. He puts his hand on my cheek and tilts my chin up.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!” everyone cheers. He leans down and his lips press against mine. I stand on my tiptoes and deepen the kiss. I part my lips and his tongue finds mine. Our tongues entangle and I get lost in the kiss. For something I thought would be so wrong, it felt so right. After several minutes I pull away for air and look up at him.

“Let’s go,” I tell him. He takes my hand and leads us towards the entrance. I pull out my phone and text  
Damon.

Me:  
I’m leaving with Michael. See you tomorrow

Damon:  
Use a condom

I roll my eyes and put my phone away. I follow Michael to his vehicle and we get in and he drives off. He holds my hand the entire way and the sexual tension is palpable. We get to his house in record time and I follow him inside. We take our coats and shoes off and I take his hand and lead him to his bedroom. I turn the light off and the only light coming in is the orange hue from the streetlight outside. I walk up to him and he leans down and kisses me hastily. I reach for his shirt and lift it off of him. I drag my hands down his stomach and feel his muscular torso. I grab his belt buckle and undo it along with his pants button and zipper. My heart is racing and my hands are trembling. I reach down and take his member in my hand and feel how hard he is. I rub my hand up and down his length and he sighs. He reaches down and strips off his jeans and underwear off and I realize I need to catch up. I step back and take my shirt off. I undo my jeans and step out of them. He reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and I let it fall to the ground. He pushes me onto the bed and starts kissing my neck. He leads a trail of wet kisses south towards my stomach. He grabs my panties and peels them off and makes his way lower. I’m wet with anticipation and the feeling of his breath on my skin is giving me goosebumps. He kisses my inner thigh and I sigh contentedly. I feel his tongue take its first stroke on my clit and I moan. He laps up the moisture that’s pooled there and I fist my hands in his hair.

“God yes Michael,” I sigh. He sucks on my clit and I feel myself climbing. I pull him up and kiss him. I can taste myself on his lips and I’m turned on even more. He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a condom. He rolls it on and lines up with my center. Slowly, he inserts himself and I gasp. My body adjusts to his massive length and he starts thrusting slowly. I wrap my legs around him and I feel him go even deeper. He picks up the pace and I lift my hips to meet each thrust. My body temperature has skyrocketed and a thin layer of sweat has built up on both of us. He kisses me deeply and I moan into his mouth.

“Faster,” I whisper. He picks up the speed and I feel my orgasm building. Soon I’m sent soaring over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. I call out Michael’s name loudly then my body goes limp. A few thrusts later I feel Michael stiffen and hear a deep guttural noise escape his throat. He finishes then collapses on top of me. We lay there for a moment catching our breaths.

“Wow that was…” I trail off.

“Incredible,” he finishes. He rolls off of me and I put my head on his chest. Exhausted, I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	14. Kidney stones

I wake up and my head is pounding. I turn over and Michael is lying there still asleep. I think about how incredible last night was. I lightly touch Michael’s cheek and sigh. What was this it? Not wanting to over think things, I quietly get up and get dressed. I go downstairs and call a cab. I knew I shouldn’t be sneaking out but it would feel weird to stay. Eventually my cab comes and I leave. I couldn’t think with the headache I was having and couldn’t believe I still had to work today. I get to Marc’s and walk in. I’m walking to my room when I hear someone throwing up. I open the bathroom door and Ethan is on the floor hugging the toilet.

“And I thought I was hungover,” I tell him.

“Well, well, well, look who’s doing the walk of shame,” he replies.

“No shame here. You know Marc’s not going to be impressed if you show up to practice hungover.”

“Yeah and he’s not going to be impressed that you slept with Phelps.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“K deal,” he agrees. We shake hands and I leave him be. I get ready for work and make my way there an hour later. I get to the desk and grab my first file. I head to bed three where a young woman was waiting with a cut on her face.

“Hello Natalie, I’m Dr. Hunter. It looks like you have a bad cut.”

“I was drunk and fell last night,’ she says embarrassedly.

“Well it looks pretty deep. I’m going to get a plastics consult on this,” I tell her. I walk back to the desk and page plastics.

I’m at the desk fifteen minutes later when Dr. Adams shows up.

“You paged?” he asked.

“I have a women with a deep laceration on her forehead,” I tell him.

“Okay.” He stands there and looks like he has something to say.

“What?” I snap.

“Cooper feels really bad about what happened.”

“You’re his best friend. You don’t get to talk to me about it,” I say angrily.

“He made a mistake. We all make mistakes.”

“Did he tell you his mistake went on for two months?” I ask. He looks at me but stays quiet. “Yeah I didn’t think so.”

“But it’s you and Coop. You guys are meant to be.”

“Adams you have a patient waiting.” He takes the file and walks over to the bed. I sigh and head to the cafeteria. I see Damon sitting at a table with another doctor so I pull up a chair and join them.

“Hey Skylar this is Dr. Ryan Marks, he’s joining the ER team since Jennings is out on maternity leave,” he tells.

“Dr. Hunter I’ve heard great things,” Dr. Marks says enthusiastically.

“It’ll be nice to have another doctor around,” I reply.

“I’m excited to join the team.” I look him up and down and evaluate. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes and a killer smile.

“Skylar you know what this means right? No more overtime!” Damon exclaims. I smile and high five him. Dr. Marks’ pager goes off so he stands up.

“First official page, I’ll see you guys later,” he tells us. He leaves and just me and Damon are left.

“So you’re glowing,” Damon says randomly.

“I am not,” I say defensively.

“You totally got laid.” I sit there continue eating my salad. “How good was it?” I put my fork down and smile widely.

“Amazing.”

“Like best ever?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. So now what?” he asks.

“I don’t know I snuck out this morning.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Get all weird.”

“What if that’s all he wanted? Now he’s probably bored and moving on to the next one.”

“Will you give the guy a chance?” My pager goes off and I sigh.

“Good chat, I gotta go.” I stand up and head to the ER.  
I get there a few minutes later and Dr. Marks is waiting for me.

“You paged?” I ask.

“I need help with a patient,” he replies. I roll my eyes and follow him to a patient bed. I open the curtain and there’s a teen girl sitting on the bed on her cellphone.

“Finally. I could have liked died in the time it took you to get here,” she says sassily. I grab her file from Dr. Marks and read it.

“Okay Zoe, is there a reason you don’t want Dr. Marks as your doctor?” I ask.

“Could I like talk to you in private?” she asks. I look at Dr. Marks and he shrugs.

“She’s all yours,” he tells me. He leaves and I turn to her.

“Okay what?” I ask her.

“Have you seen him? He can’t be my doctor.”

“Okay you don’t get to pick and choose your doctors,” I tell her annoyed.

“Are you guys dating?”

“What? No.” I look at her and she’s still on her phone. “Its says here you’re experiencing pain in your back, pain on urination and blood in your urine?”

“Say it a little louder why don’t you. Now do you see why I didn’t want the hot doctor?”

“Zoe we’re professionals. We deal with this stuff everyday,” I reply. She shrugs and continues looking at her phone.

“Well we’re going to run some tests,” I tell her. I grab some blood and pass her a strainer. “I’m going to need you to urinate in this.”

“Are you kidding?” she asks shocked.

“I believe you have kidney stones so we need to see if you if pass any.” She groans and takes the strainer into the bathroom. I walk back to the desk where Dr. Marks is charting.

“How’d it go?” he asks.

“She thinks you’re hot and I think she has kidney stones,” I reply.

“Interesting,” he smiles.  
I head back to the patient bed where Zoe is waiting.

“Okay we’re going to take you for a CT scan,” I tell her. I pull up a wheelchair and wheel her to the scanner.

“So what happens if I have kidney stones?”

“If they’re large you may need extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy to break them up or surgery to remove them.”

“That’s not scary at all.”

“We won’t know until we get the tests back.” I go behind the glass and start the scan.  
I get Zoe’s results back and walk back to her bed.

“Okay Zoe, you do have kidney stones but they’re small so we’re going to discharge you,” I inform her.

“How do you treat it?”

“We’ll send you home with a pain reliever to help you pass the stones and we’ll get you to drink 2 litres of water a day to help pass them.” I get her discharge papers and sign them. “There you are officially free to go.”

“Well thanks Dr. Hunter, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too Zoe.” I walk back to the desk and finish my shift.


	15. Official

I get home and change into jeans and a black hoodie. I’m brushing out my hair when Ethan knocks on my door.

“Hey Sky, Michael’s here to see you,” he tells me. Shocked I put my brush down and walk towards the door. I turn the corner and see him standing there smiling.

“Hey,” I say awkwardly.

“Hey,” he replies.

“Uh come in.” I lead him into my room where we sit on the bed. I feel awkward and I don’t know what to say.

“So you were gone this morning.”

“Yeah I uh had to get to work.”

“Are we okay?” he asks. I didn’t really want to have this conversation.

“I think so.”

“I mean I had an amazing time last night but I’m kind of getting a weird vibe from you.”

“I hate to be this person but is that all you wanted because if it is that’s fine. I know about the chase.” I felt stupid for talking about this but at least I was being honest.

“The chase? Skylar it’s not about that with you. That’s why I’m here right now. I want more with you,” he says genuinely.

“I thought you don’t do the whole girlfriend thing?”

“I told you I’d do it if you were my girlfriend.” I look at him shocked.

“You remember that?”

“Of course. I’ve liked you for a long time and I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” I say quietly. “I want this.” His face breaks out in a smile and he leans over and kisses me softly. In this moment, everything felt right.

“So we’re official,” I smile.

“We’re official.”

“So boyfriend, do you want to go to a hockey game?”

“Sure.” We get up and head to the local rink. We walk in hand in hand and there are lots of people in the stands. We take a seat and I can’t help but notice a couple of glances Michael’s way. The players are all warming up and I spot Ethan.

“What number is Ethan?” Michael asks.

“He’s number 12,” I respond. The game starts and a man walks up to us.

“You’re Michael Phelps, I’m a huge fan! Can I get an autograph?” he asks. Michael smiles awkwardly and signs the program for the guy. “Thanks man. Rio 2016?”

“Uh I don’t think so,” Michael chuckles nervously.

“That’s too bad. Thanks again for the autograph.”

“No problem.” The guy walks off and I smile at Michael.

“Wow. You’re a big deal,” I tell him. He smiles and shakes his head. We watch the game and I can hear  
Marc yelling from across the rink.

“Is that Marc?” Michael asks.

“Yeah he’s the coach,” I reply.

“How come he doesn’t play in the NHL anymore?”

“He had to retire because he had too many concussions.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Yeah it is but he loves coaching and him and Ethan get to bond.” Ethan gets a pass and he skates the puck up the ice. He gets around the defender and shoots it five-hole. The puck goes in and the buzzer goes off. I shoot up in the air and start cheering. The boys all skate over and hug Ethan and I can see Marc clapping. Ethan’s team ends up winning 3-2 and we go out for ice cream after. We walk in the ice cream place and I grab our cones.

“That goal was a beauty Ethan,” I tell him.

“Thanks. It felt great,” he replies. Michael rests his hand on my thigh and I squeeze it.

“I’m proud little bro,” Marc adds.

“So are you two like together now?” Ethan asks me and Michael.

“What?” I ask him.

“I just figured since you’ve been staring at him this whole time and he’s groping you under the table that you guys are together now.” Embarrassed, Michael removes his hand from my leg and I can’t help but laugh.  
“Yes we’re together now,” I tell him.

“That’s awesome!” Ethan exclaims. I look at Marc and he looks stoic. We finish our ice cream and head back to the house and I drag Michael to the den where I put on Netflix. I was exhausted and leaned against Michael and I tried to keep my eyes open but eventually sleep takes over.

I wake up and the end credits are playing.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” I yawn.

“It’s okay. I should probably take off, I gotta let the dogs out,” he replies.

“Okay.” I get up and follow him to the door. He gets his shoes and coat on then turns to face me.

“I had fun today.”

“I’m glad.” He leans down and kisses me softly and I stand on my tiptoes and deepen it. We hear someone clear their throat and we pull away. I look over and see Ethan standing there eating an apple.

“Thanks for coming to my game Michael, see ya around,” Ethan says grinning.

“Yeah it was fun,” Michael replies.

“Can you leave?” I ask Ethan annoyed. Ethan smiles and walks away. I turn to Michael and I don’t want him to leave.

“I’m going out of town for a week so I won’t see you until after. The timing sucks I know.”

“It’s okay. I’ll miss you,” I say while grabbing his hand.

“I’ll miss you more.” He kisses me once more then leaves. I turn and walk back into my room. I change into my pjs. I crawl into bed and stare at the ceiling. I think about Michael and a smile forms on my face. I was officially Michael’s girlfriend.


	16. Bachelor party

I’m on my break the next day when I decide to call Michael.

“Hello?” he answers.

“So where exactly are you?” I ask.

“I’m in Vegas for Ben’s bachelor party.”

“A bachelor party? Sounds fun.”

“Yeah it should be. But I have a girlfriend now so I won’t be getting as wild as everyone else.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“I was thinking we should have another swimming lesson soon,” I tell him.

“Wow it sounds like you actually want to swim,” he replies.

“You make it fun.”

“Well I’ll take you when I get back.” I hear people start yelling on the other side of the phone. “Well I gotta go. We’re doing shots apparently.”

“Okay well have fun. I’ll talk to you later.” We say goodbye and hang up. I put my phone back in my locker and head to the ER. Shelley hands me a file and I read it. I head to the patient bed where I open the curtain and find an attractive man in his forties sitting on the bed.

“Hi Greg, I’m Dr. Hunter. What brought you in today?”

“I fell on my bike and now my side hurts and I can’t breathe,” he responds. I take my stethoscope and listen to his chest. I hear crackling so I give him oxygen. I get him to take his shirt off and examine his side. One of his ribs is badly bruised so I order an X-ray. I walk up to the desk where Ryan and Damon are talking.

“So I’m thinking about asking this nurse out,” Ryan tells us.

“What’s her name?” Damon asks.

“Chloe. She’s a scrub nurse,” he replies. I stop writing and look at him.

“You’re kidding right?” Damon asks.

“Uh no. She’s so hot.”

“You can’t ask her out,” Damon tells him.

“Why not?” Damon looks at me and waits for me to say something.

“He can date her if he wants,” I tell Damon.

“What am I missing here?” Ryan asks.

“I found her in bed with my boyfriend,” I say simply. They both look at me but I continue writing.

“Oh wow,” Ryan says shocked. Shelley walks up and hands me the x-ray. I hold it up to the light and examine it. I walk back over to Greg and show him the x-ray.  
“It looks like you broke a rib and that rib punctured your lung so I’m going to insert a needle to remove the air,” I tell him. I take a small-bore needle and insert it between the second and third ribs into the air that has filled in between the lung and chest cavity. I use the syringe to remove air from the chest space and do this until the lung reinflates. I take the needle out and set it down. “There we’re done for now but I’m going to keep you here for observation.” I head back to the desk and there’s a bouquet of white lilies.

“Who are these for?” I ask Shelley.

“They’re for you Dr. Hunter,” she says excitedly. I grab the card and read it.

They’re not nearly as pretty as you but I hope you still like them. Miss you.  
-Michael  
A smile breaks out across my face and I lean towards them and inhale.

“Whoa who are these from?” Damon asks as he walks up. I show him the card and he whistles. “He’s stepping up his game. Where is he?”

“He’s in Vegas for a bachelor party,” I reply.

“He sure does party a lot.”

“He’s retired. After spending your entire life training, wouldn’t you want to let loose?” I look at him and he shrugs.

I get home around midnight and immediately get ready for bed. Exhausted, I crawl under the covers and fall asleep. I hear a distant ringing and I will myself to open my eyes. I search around for my phone until I find it under my pillow.

“Hello?” I answer sleepily.

“Did I wake you?” Michael asks loudly.

“Kind of. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to hear your voice,” he slurs.

“Are you drunk?”

“I might be.”

“How’s Vegas?”

“Pretty wild.”

“I bet.”

“Did you get the flowers?” he asks.

“I did. They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Stripper time!” I hear someone yell on the other side.

“Strippers huh?” I ask.

“Not my idea,” he responds.

“I’m sure Ben’s fiancée will be thrilled.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Sure. Have fun.”

“I’ll be home in a few days.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” We hang up and I fall back asleep.

A few days later I check my phone and I have a missed text from Michael.

Michael:  
Come over when you’re done work

I gather my stuff and head to Michael’s. I get there several minutes later and knock on the door. Michael opens the door with a big smile on his face.

“You made it,” he smiles.

“I did,” I reply. He invites me in and we walk to the kitchen. “How was your trip?”

“It was good. Missed you though.”

“Didn’t get too crazy?”

“No, I was very well behaved.” He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I look up at him and I can see the lust in his eyes. He leans down and kisses me but I pull away. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we talk?” I ask timidly.

“Sure.” He leads me to the living room and we sit down on the couch. I grab his hand and interlace my fingers with his.

“I need to know more about you,” I spit out quickly.

“What do you want to know?”

“You’ve had this whole career before me and you never talk about it. I feel like I only know one part of you.”

“I like that you don’t know that side of me.” I’m taken aback when he says this.

“Are you ashamed of your past?” I ask.

“No. I’m really proud of what I’ve accomplished, but the past is the past.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes. I have a love hate relationship with swimming. It’s really complicated.” I sit there and watch him. I was still trying to figure him out and he wasn’t making it easy. “You’re still not satisfied are you?”  
I look at him and shake my head.

“Come,” he says while holding out his hand. He leads me down the hallway to the closed door. Was he finally going to show me what’s in it?  
He opens the door and my jaw drops.


	17. The past

I look around and inside is an office with medals and trophies everywhere. There are framed pictures of Michael competing and there’s one of him and his mom at one of the Olympics. I walk over to a wall where several gold, silver and bronze medals are hanging.

“Wow,” I whisper. I run my fingers over a gold medal from the Beijing Olympics.

“That feels like a lifetime ago,” he tells me.

“Why were you hiding all of this?”

“I just don’t like to dwell over this stuff. This retirement has been about moving on with the next chapter of my life.” I continue staring at the medals.

“It must be crazy being the world’s greatest swimmer.”

“People always want something from me. To everyone I’m Michael the Olympian, but to you I’m just Michael and I love that.” I stand there and think about what he just said. I never thought of it that way.

“But me knowing about your past isn’t going to change how I think or feel about you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. Good and bad.” He walks up to me and grabs my hand.

“Okay ask me anything.” We sit down on the bench and I think about what I want to ask him.

“Do you regret anything?” I ask.

“When I was 19, I got a DUI.”

“You were a kid. We all make mistakes,” I tell him.

“A year after the Beijing Olympics a photo leaked of me smoking from a bong. I got in a lot of trouble over that and even lost a sponsor.”

“That must have been hard.”

“After that I didn’t trust anyone. I only trusted my mom and Bob.”

“That person shouldn’t have leaked that photo,” I tell him.

“I was stupid for getting high. Especially with people I didn’t know.”

“Okay tell me something you’re proud of.”

“The Beijing Olympics. This swimmer I looked up to Ian Thorpe said he didn’t believe I could win eight gold medals. I taped his words in my locker and trained as hard as I could. I ended up winning the eight gold medals and I was proud of myself for accomplishing that.”

“That’s quite the feat,” I agree.

“You’re turn. What’s something you regret?” he asks, catching me off guard. I sit and think long and hard about my answer.

“I would say being with Matthew. I spent four years altering my life to make him happy and in the end it was all for nothing.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you. I want you to know I would never hurt you like that,” he tells me.

“I just don’t want to be the girl with trust issues but now I am.” I was surprised at how honest I was being.

“That’s totally understandable. But I’ll be here for as long as it takes until you trust me.” I lean my head on his shoulder and he squeezes my hand.

“Okay now something you’re proud of.”

“My career. Matthew was never happy with it but I love being able to help people. It makes me happy.”

“That’s awesome.” I look up at him and I feel much better after our conversation. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. My lips part and his tongue enters my mouth. I deepen the kiss and crawl onto his lap. He stands up carrying me and heads towards the bedroom. He places me down on the bed and takes his shirt off. I stare at his body and lick my lips. Michael takes his clothes off and I do the same. He leans down and his lips find mine again. I can feel his erection on my hip and I reach in his bedside table for a condom. I tear the foil packet and roll the condom on. I flip us over so I’m on top and slowly lower myself on top of him. I feel him go deep and I moan. I start riding him and he places his hands on my hips. I pick up the pace and flip my hair to one side. He digs his nails in my hips and I feel a shiver go through my body. I look at Michael and he’s biting his lip and I can tell he’s close. I reach down and start rubbing my clit. I feel my orgasm building so I rub faster. My orgasm hits me like a tidal wave but I continue to ride Michael through it. Michael comes moments later calling out my name. I collapse on top of him and he starts to rub my back. Exhausted I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and I can smell something burning. I open my eyes and the spot next to me is empty. I get out of bed and put one of Michael’s t-shirts on. I walk to the kitchen and see Michael is cooking.

“Morning,” I yawn.

“I tried to make waffles. You should know I’m the worst cook ever,” he says dejectedly.

“I see that,” I laugh while looking at the black waffles.

“There’s coffee.” I grab a mug and fill it up.

“I should probably get ready. Some of us have jobs.” He smiles and I head into the bedroom to get changed. After getting ready I walk back out into the kitchen.

“Okay I’m off,” I announce.

“Bye, Sky,” he replies.

“Bye boyfriend.” I wink at him and head to the hospital.


	18. Emergency contact person

“You’re trying to distract me,” Michael smiles. We were in the pool a week later and I was wrapped around him.

“Is it working?” I ask seductively.

“Yes.” I bite his earlobe and tighten my grip on him.

“This is a public pool.”

“There’s no one here,” I whisper in his ear.

“Yeah right now.” I can feel his erection through his tiny briefs.

“I like the fact that you wear tiny swimsuits,” I smile.

“I could say the same to you.” He escapes from my grip and I frown.

“Okay let’s see your freestyle stroke.” I sigh exasperatedly and swim to the other wall. I look at Michael and he smiles. I push off the wall and propel my arms forward. I do the stroke and make my way over to Michael. I surface and smile at him.

“Sky that was way better!” Michael exclaims.

“I know. I’m kind of a big deal,” I reply. A few guys walk in and I recognize Shaun.

“Michael what are you doing here? Are you training?” Shaun asks loudly.

“No I’m just teaching Skylar how to swim,” he responds.

“Are you sure you’re not making a comeback?”

“I’m sure Shaun.” We get out of the pool and Shaun and Michael start talking. I head to the change room and shower. I get changed and check my phone. I see that I have five missed calls from Naomi and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach and call her back.

“Skylar it’s happening!” she says excitedly.

“The baby?” I ask.

“Yes and Marc’s not answering.” I remember that Marc and Ethan are out of town at a tournament.

“Okay I’ll be right over.” I hang up and grab my stuff and race outside where Michael is waiting. I run to him and a concerned look falls on his face when he sees me.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Naomi’s in labour, we have to take her to the hospital,” I tell him. We run to the car and race to Marc’s house. I try calling Marc and finally get him on the fifth try.

“Sky what’s going on?” he asks.

“Naomi’s in labour, you have to get back here,” I tell him urgently.

“Is she okay?” he asks panicked.

“I don’t know. I’m on my way to take her to the hospital.”

“Okay I’m on my way. Keep me updated.” We get to the house and hop out. I race inside where I find Naomi cleaning.

“Yay you’re here!” she exclaims. I take her hands and look deep in her eyes. I thought she would be more panicked but she seemed excited.

“Do you have your hospital bag?” I ask her. She nods and points at her Louis Vuitton bag. Michael grabs it and we outside to his land rover. I help Naomi get into the backseat and then I hop in.

“How did it start?” I ask her.

“I was doing my stretches and my water broke.”

“How long ago?”

“Half an hour.” I call the hospital ahead of time and call Marc back. I give the phone to Naomi who talks to him briefly. She hangs up and she looks worried.

“He said it’ll take three hours for him to get back.”

“He could make it,” I say trying to give her some hope. We get to the hospital and she’s admitted right away. She gets changed into a hospital gown and sits down on the bed. She starts doing breathing exercises and I start pacing.

“Sky are you okay?” Michael asks.

“Naomi I can’t believe you’re in labour. I can’t believe Marc isn’t here,” I say with the stress evident in my voice.

“Just my luck,” she responds. A contraction hits and she winces. I start pacing and worrying. I didn’t go to any pregnancy classes. I didn’t know how to comfort a pregnant person. I continue pacing and thinking about how to handle the situation.

“Skylar you’re going to wear a hole in the floor,” Naomi says.

“You’re right. You’re supposed to be the neurotic one. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she smiles. I sit down beside Michael and sigh. An hour passes and I’m shaking my leg in anticipation. Michael puts a hand on my leg to keep me from shaking.

“Sorry,” I mumble. The doctor comes to check Naomi’s cervix. Michael excuses himself from the room and the doctor does her examination.

“You’re halfway there,” the doctor smiles. The doctor leaves and another contraction hits Naomi.

“Tell me a story,” I say to Naomi to distract her from the pain.

“Wanna hear the story of how I met your brother?”

“Didn’t you meet at school?” I ask confused.

“That’s what he tells everyone. We actually met at a bar the year before he got drafted. He was absolutely hammered. He comes up to me and says ‘I want you to be my emergency contact person.’”

“And that worked?”

“No. But he wouldn’t leave me alone after. So finally I gave in and went out with him.”

“He sounds like a stalker,” I say frowning.

“I thought it was sweet. He was the hottest guy in school plus he was an NHL prospect. It was a win win for me.” I smile and I can’t believe how perfect Naomi and Marc are for each other. She may come off as shallow but Marc was more than happy to have a trophy wife on his arm. Michael comes back into the room with flowers.

“These are for you,” he tells Naomi.

“That’s so sweet,” she smiles. He sits down beside me and I squeeze his thigh. Two hours later I’m eating a popsicle when Marc finally walks in breathing heavily with Ethan on his heels.

“Did I miss it?” Marc asks panicked.

“Not yet,” Naomi tells him. She gets another contraction and Marc holds her hand. The doctor checks her cervix and tells her she’s at 10 cm. Me, Ethan and Michael leave the room and head to the waiting room.

“How is she doing?” Ethan asks.

“Good. She’s been solid.”

“How was the tournament?” Michael asks.

“Good we won,” Ethan replies. My eyelids felt heavy so I lean my head on Michael’s shoulder. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Nephew

I feel someone shaking me and I open my eyes. Marc is standing in front of me smiling.

“He’s here,” he tells me.

“It’s a boy?” I whisper.

“Yeah come on.” I get up and we all follow Marc into Naomi’s room. I walk in and see Naomi smiling. I slowly walk up to her and look down. In her arms was my nephew. She hands the baby to me and tears blur my vision. The tears escape and fall down my cheeks.

“You’re so perfect,” I say, my voice shaky. I can feel Michael standing behind me looking down at him.

“What’s his name?” Ethan asks.

“Eli James Hunter,” Naomi replies. I look down at Eli and my heart swells. I was officially an auntie. I hand him back to Naomi and wipe my eyes. I check my watch and realize I need to get ready for work.

“I’m going to be late for work but I’ll be back on my break.” I say good-bye and walk through the hospital with Michael. We pass through the surgical wing where I stop to say goodbye to him. He leans down and kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away after a moment and I’m left there smiling.

“See you later,” he tells me.

“Bye.” He walks away and I turn and see Matthew looking at me. He starts to walk towards me and I freeze.

“Nothing going between you guys, right? And I’m the bad guy,” he laughs. He walks away and feel my anger rising. I shake it off and walk to the locker room and get ready.

I get home from work a month later and walk in and find Ethan making out with a girl in the living room. I clear my throat and Ethan jumps to the other side of the couch. Both their faces are red and I stand there smiling.

“Well hello,” I say enthusiastically.

“Uh Mckayla this is my sister Skylar, Skylar this is uh my girlfriend Mckayla,” Ethan says embarrassedly.

“Wow girlfriend? Well it’s nice to meet you,” I say while shaking her hand.

“You too. I should probably go. Bye Ethan I’ll call you,” she says shyly. She grabs her purse and leaves. I sit down and smile at Ethan and he looks guilty.

“So girlfriend huh? Since when?” I ask him.

“For about a month,” he replies.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You tell me everything.”

“I don’t know, I never see you. You’re always at the hospital or at Michael’s.” I felt bad because he was right. Having a newborn baby in the house, I wasn’t getting any sleep so I spent nearly every night at Michael’s.

“Well I’ll do better. I’ll make sure we’re hanging out more. So this Mckayla girl, she’s pretty. Are you guys being safe?” I ask.

“What?”

“Are you being safe when you have sex?”

“We haven’t even had sex yet.”

“Do we need to have the sex talk?”

“What no,” he says, getting flustered.

“Do I need to teach you how to use a condom? Because I have one and there’s a cucumber in the fridge,” I smile.

“I’m not having the talk with you. This isn’t my first time. Plus I learned everything I need to know in sex ed. ”

“Well that’s good because STI’s are no joke. Same with children. You’re hockey career is just beginning, you can’t be a father right now.” I lecture.

“Listening to Eli cry every night makes me never want kids.” I smile and turn on the PS4.

“K lets get one quick game in before bed.” We suddenly hear Eli’s cries and I shake my head.

A few days later I get to Michael’s and I look around the house for him. I find him in his office with a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I’m bored. That’s what’s wrong,” he replies.

“Well we can do something.”

“I mean with my life. I thought retirement would be so much fun and the time of my life but I just feel over it. I miss swimming.”

“Then you should swim,” I say simply.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“No it’s not. Swimming is part of who you are. You can run away from it all you want but it’s always going to be there. Even with my lessons, I can see how happy you are just being in the pool.”

“I guess I’m scared.”

“Of what?”  
“The pressure of being perfect. It took such a toll on me last time.” I walk around his desk and sit on his lap.

“Well just know that I love you and this time around you’ll have me.” He turns to look at me and I realize what I just said.

“Did you mean to say that?” he asks. I sit there and look at him awhile before answering.

“Yes. I love you Michael.” He smiles and puts a hand on my cheek.

“I love you too Skylar.”

“Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

“If we are, I don’t necessarily think it’s a bad thing. And since we’re on the fast track, you should move in with me.” I go slack-jawed and stare at him.

“Are you serious?”

“You’re here pretty much every night anyway plus it’s closer to the hospital.” He was right but I was still unsure.

“We haven’t even been on a official date yet.”

“We can change that. You free tonight?” he asks.

“I am.”

“I’ll take you somewhere nice for supper.”

“Sounds good,” I reply. He looks up and stares at the medals on the wall.

“I should talk to Bob,” he says seriously.

“So you’re serious about swimming again?” I ask.

“Do you think I should?”

“Babe it’s up to you. I just want you to be happy.” I kiss him again then stand up and leave the room and head to Marc’s house.


	20. Official date

I stand in front of the mirror analyzing my appearance. My long black hair was curled in loose waves and swept to one side. My eyes were rimmed in eyeliner and my eyelashes were curled and coated with mascara. I was wearing tinted foundation and blush to give my face some colour. I wearing a seafoam green dress that hugged my body that I borrowed from Naomi along with a pair of nude pumps. I was surprised at how good I looked. I was officially Michael Phelps’ girlfriend so I wanted to look the part. I get a text saying he’s here so I put my trench coat on and walk outside. I get in his vehicle and he looks me up and down.

“Wow Sky, you look…” he trails off.

“Good. That’s what I was aiming for,” I smile. We start driving and he interlaces his fingers with mine.

“Where are we going?”

“Charleston. It’s my favourite restaurant.” We park a few minutes later and head in the restaurant. The hostess smiles at Michael and leads us to a corner near a large wine rack.

“If you need anything at all, let me know,” she says seductively to Michael. I roll my eyes and Michael laughs. The waiter comes and pours us some wine and we place our food orders. He takes our menus and leaves and I notice Michael staring at me.

“What?” I ask self-consciously.

“Nothing, it just kind of throws me how beautiful you are sometimes,” he replies. I look down and blush.

“Yeah well you’re not so bad yourself.”

“So there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay?”

“One of my sponsors Omega is throwing an event for a new watch in Berlin and they want me to make a public appearance. I was sorta hoping you’d come with me.”

“You’re asking me to go to a public event with you? As a couple?” I ask shocked.

“I don’t want to hide you. But I don’t want to force you go if it makes you uncomfortable.” I look at my wine and think about it. I guess if he figures we’re serious enough to go public then we must be serious enough.

“If you want me to go, I’d be happy to go.” He smiles and reaches for my hand. Our waiter comes and sets our food down. I got salmon and Michael got steak.

“So have you ever gone public with a girlfriend before?” I ask.

“Once. I dated this girl briefly and I took her to the ESPY’s,” he replies.

“Before you told me you didn’t do the whole girlfriend thing. Why didn’t you?”

“I never had time for one. All my time and energy was on swimming. The girl that I took to the ESPY’s was the only time I tried having a relationship and it failed horribly. It was always easier to have flings I guess.”

“What makes me different? I mean say hypothetically you were to swim again, what’s preventing us from failing horribly?” It was a weird conversation to be having on our first real date but I was curious.

“You’re different from all the other women I’ve been with. You’re beautiful and intelligent and you see me for me. If I were to start swimming again I would never lose sight of that. Swimming has always been the main love of my life until I met you. I would find a way to make it work.” I look at him and sip my wine.

“Good answer,” I smile. We finish our meal and he drives us to his place. I get inside and take my heels and coat off. I sit down on the couch and Michael grabs us some wine. He sits down beside me and I put my legs on him.

“That was a great date,” I tell him.

“It was,” he replies. I think about the Omega event and realize I’m both excited and nervous for it. I look at Michael’s phone and get an idea.  
I reach for his phone and open up the camera.

“Smile,” I say as I lean into him. I take the picture and can’t help but notice how well me and Michael compliment each other.

“What are you up to?” he asks. I post the photo to his instagram and tag myself in it.

“Why wait. We’re officially public.” He smiles and leans over and kisses me. I wrap my arms his neck and pull him closer. We make out for several minutes before I pull away for air. I stand up and walk into his bedroom. I lift my dress over my head and lie down on his bed. He walks in a few minutes later and takes his clothes off. He crawls on top of me trailing kisses from my stomach to my neck. I unclasp my bra and throw it on the floor. He reaches for my panties and peels them off. His mouth finds mine and he places a hand in between my legs to feel how ready I am. I feel my body craving him and I know he can feel it. He reaches in his bedside table for a condom and I impatiently wait for him to put it on.

“Turn over,” he says huskily. I obey and get on my hands and knees. He grips my hips and slams into me. I gasp and he starts thrusting.

“God Sky you feel so good,” he says, his voice low. He grabs my hair and wraps it around his hand. I’m totally in his control and I love it. He picks up the pace and I can feel him hit every inch of me.

“I’m close,” I say breathless. I few thrusts later I come loudly. He lets go of my hair and I feel him finish then we collapse in a sweaty heap. I trace his cheekbone and he watches me closely.

“Okay,” I whisper.

“What?” he asks confused.

“I’ll move in with you.” He smiles and I get on top of him.

“Hello?” I call out at Marc’s the next day. I walk into the living room where Naomi is on the floor with Eli. I sit down across from her and pick Eli up.

“How’s auntie’s little man?” I coo to him. I look at Naomi and she still looked radiant. Her hair was perfectly curled and her make-up was flawless. Only Naomi could have a newborn and still have the time to look perfect.

“How are you?” she asks.

“Good. I’m just here to get my stuff,” I reply.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m moving in with Michael.”

“Oh my god! That’s so exciting! Ethan will be sad you’re leaving though.”

“Yeah. Is he here?”

“He’s in his room.” I pass Eli to her and stand up and make my way to Ethan’s room. I knock on the door and open it and find him on his laptop.  
He sees me and takes his headphones off.

“Sky what’s up?” he asks. I sit down on his bed and start playing with his rubicks cube.

“I came to tell you, I’m moving in with Michael,” I say carefully.

“Are you serious? You haven’t even been living here that long,” he replies. I look down at the toy and twist and turn the sides.  
“I know but I spend most of my time there and I want our relationship to move forward. You’re okay with this right?”

“Like you care what I think,” he scoffs.

“I do. I promise we’ll still hang out.” I finish the rubicks cube and hand it to him.

“That took you like five minutes.”

“Yeah and you really messed it up,” I laugh. He smiles and throws the thing in his closet.

“Things are going to be okay little brother.” I mess up his hair and head to my room and pack.


	21. Coming out of retirement

’m napping in bed the next day when I feel the mattress shift. I rollover and Michael is lying there with a grin on his face.

“Why are you so smiley?” I ask sleepily.

“I talked to Bob and we’re officially coming out of retirement,” he smiles. I sit up quickly and I’m shocked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. We start training tomorrow. Our aim is to compete at the Mesa Grand Prix in April.”

“But that’s only a few months away.”

“Yeah. It’s time to kick my ass into gear and get into shape.”

“I’m proud of you,” I smile. I could feel the excitement radiating off of him and I was happy he was  
doing something that made him happy.

“Thanks babe.”

“I love that about you.”

“What?”

“That you follow your heart, whether it be with me or with swimming.”

“What else do you love about me?” he asks, his voice low.

“I love your big ears,” I laugh.

“They’re not that big.”

“Babe you could get the NFL package on those things.”

“That’s it.” He gets on top of me and starts tickling my sides.

“Michael no stop! I’m sorry!” I half laugh, half scream. He stops and looks down at me. He leans down and his lips find mine. He pulls away and brushes my hair out my face.

“I love you,” he says gently.

“I love you too.”

I’m in the middle of making breakfast the next morning when Michael walks in wearing boxer briefs.

“Smells good,” he yawns. On the table is two cups of coffee, a five-egg omelette, a bowl of oatmeal, three slices of French toast and three chocolate chip pancakes.

“Eat up. You have a big day,” I tell him.

“Wow, you went all out,” he says impressed.

“I figured since you’re training now you needed up your caloric intake.”

“Thanks babe.”

“I gotta go to work. Good luck today.” I kiss him briefly then head to the hospital.

I get back home around 9 and walk into the living room where Michael is watching TV. I sit down on the couch and face him.

“How did it go?” I ask eagerly. He keeps his eyes on the TV and flips the channel.

“Fine,” he responds evenly.

“That’s it?” He sits there and doesn’t say anything. “Michael what happened?”

“I was awful. I’m so out of shape and my times are all really slow. There’s no way I’m going to be ready to compete by April,” he sighs.

“Hey look at me. You’re Michael Phelps. You can do this! I believe in you. I’ll even come tomorrow. You can finally introduce me to Bob.”

“You wanna meet Bob?” he asks.

“I do. I also want to meet your family.”

“Yeah for sure. Mom’s been dying to meet you.”

“She knows about me?” I ask shocked.

“Of course she does. I told you I don’t want to keep you a secret.” I sit back and lean against him. I wanted to meet Michael’s mother because I knew she was the most important person in his life. Part of me was nervous because I wasn’t sure if she’d like me. Matthew’s parents never liked me. Michael puts a movie on and I fall asleep on his shoulder.

We walk into the pool the next day and I wait for Michael to get changed. He walks out and grabs my hand and leads me to the edge of the pool where a man is writing on his clipboard.

“Hey Bob I want you to meet someone,” Michael calls out. The man looks up and smiles at me.

“You must be the girl that got Michael back in the pool. I’ve been waiting to meet you,” he smiles.

“I’m Skylar. You must be Bob,” I smile warmly. We shake hands and Michael puts his stuff down and starts stretching. Bob grabs me a chair and I sit.

“You ready Michael?” Bob asks.

“Ready,” Michael replies. Michael gets in the pool and does a few warm up laps. I watch Michael and notice how skilled he looks in the water. Bob starts timing him and I watch as he does the butterfly to the other wall and back.

“52.60 seconds. You’re getting faster,” Bob announces. Michael smiles and fixes his goggles. He starts doing laps again and Bob walks over to me.

“You should come more often. You’re a good motivator,” Bob tells me.

“Maybe I will,” I smile. I watch as Michael does the different strokes and I can’t help but be impressed. He finishes and goes and sits in the hot tub. I see a girl walk in and I recognize Allison Schmitt.

“Skylar how are you?” she says warmly.

“I’m good. How are you?” I reply.

“Good. Came to watch Michael?”

“I did. It was fun.”

“Michael beat both his butterfly and freestyle times today,” Bob tells her.

“What a show off,” she laughs. I smile and look over at Michael who’s wondering what we’re talking about. He gets out and walks over to us.

“What’re we talking about?” he asks.

“Oh just how good of a swimmer you are,” Schmitty replies. I look at her and we both burst out laughing. Michael frowns and shrugs.

“You ready?” he asks me.

“Yeah.” We say goodbye to Schmitty and I wait for Michael in his vehicle. I’m scrolling through instagram when he finally gets in.

“So did you enjoy yourself?” he asks.

“I did. I can’t wait to watch you compete,” I reply.

“Did you like Bob?”

“I did. I smile and grab his hand and we head home.


	22. New house guest

I get home around 1 am after a twelve hour shift exhausted. I pull up front to our place and notice Ethan’s car. Confused, I get out and walk inside. I walk upstairs into the living room and Michael and Ethan are watching TV.

“Sky you’re home,” Ethan says carefully,

“What are you doing here?” I ask him.

“Michael said I could stay here.”

“Why do you need to stay here?”

“Me and Marc got in a fight.”

“Does he know you’re here?”

“No.” My phone starts ringing and Marc’s picture pops up. “Don’t answer that.” I press accept and put the phone up to my ear.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Is Ethan there?” Marc asks.

“Yeah he is.”

“Can I talk to him?” I try to give the phone to Ethan but he shakes his head.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” I tell him.

“Okay fine. He can stay with you for tonight but please send him in the home in the morning.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.” I hang up and look at Ethan. He’s sitting down on the couch so I lead Michael into the kitchen.

“You told him he could stay?” I say annoyed.

“He was upset and you weren’t here. He’s your brother. Where else is he going to go?” Michael replies.

“Fine but its one night,” I warn. Michael walks into our bedroom and I walk back into the living room. I sit down beside Ethan who is watching hockey highlights.

“So since I’m letting you stay here, you have to tell me what happened,” I tell him.

“Marc’s an asshole,” he responds coldly.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“He called me a disappointment.”

“He wouldn’t say that.”

“Well he did. I’m failing chemistry so I got suspended from the team. When I told Marc he totally flipped out. He said I didn’t deserve to make it to the NHL,” he says evenly. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. That didn’t sound like Marc. “And the thing is, I don’t even know if I want to play hockey anymore.”

“Are you serious?” I ask shocked.

“I dread going to practices. Marc is always so hard on me and he only ever talks to me if it has to do something with hockey. There’s so much pressure on me and I don’t know if I can take it much longer. This suspension is actually going to be a break for me.”

“Well I’m going to talk to Marc about this,” I tell him.

“Skylar can I move in with you?” he pleads.

“Ethan I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s not that far away from school and you could help me get my grades up. Please Skylar, I just need a break from Marc.” I look at Ethan and he looks desperate. I felt bad and I wanted to do what was best for him.

“I’ll talk to Marc about it okay?” he sits there and doesn’t say anything. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning okay?”

“Night Sky.” I get up and head to the bedroom where Michael is already under the covers. I change into a t-shirt and shorts and brush my teeth.

“Did he tell you what’s wrong?” Michael asks.

“Yeah. Apparently Marc has been pressuring Ethan about hockey so much to the point where Ethan isn’t sure he wants to play anymore,” I respond spitting toothpaste everywhere.

“Oh wow.” I spit and rinse and climb into bed.

“It just doesn’t sound like Marc. I need to get to the bottom of this.” I turn on my side and decide to stop by Marc’s in the morning.

My alarm goes off the next morning and I sit up and stretch. I get out of bed and shower and change into my scrubs. I head to the kitchen where I make Michael and Ethan breakfast. Michael and Ethan walk in the kitchen a half hour later and sit at the table. I set the food down on the table and take a seat across from Michael.

“You made this much food for three people?” Ethan asks shocked.

“Actually the three pancakes are for you, the rest is for Michael,” I respond.

“Are you serious?”

“He’s training now, he needs to eat this much.” I sip my coffee and watch Michael eat. I look at my watch and realize I need to leave.

“I gotta go. Have a good day at the pool babe and have a good day at school Ethan.” I kiss Michael and head out the door.

I get to Marc’s fifteen minutes later and knock on the door. He opens the door and his face drops when he sees me.

“I thought you were Ethan,” he says evenly.

“I’m here to talk about that,” I respond. I walk in and follow him into the living room. We sit down and he looks at me expectantly.

“He doesn’t want to play anymore,” I say diving right into it.

“He’s just being dramatic.”

“You said he’s a disappointment? Why would you say that?”

“He hasn’t been giving hockey 100%. He shows up late to practice and he’s cocky. He’s the captain of the team and he’s supposed to be taking that seriously but he ends up failing his class and getting suspended.”

“Marc you’re putting way too much pressure on him. I get that your career got cut short and I’m sorry for that but you can’t pin all your hopes and dreams on him. He’s just a kid,” I say seriously.

“So you’re taking his side?”

“Yeah I am. It’s just a game Marc. You’re taking it way too seriously and it’s ruining your relationship with him. He wants to move in with me.”

“And you said yes?”

“I said I’d talk to you about it.”

“But you think he should.”

“I do. I think you two need some space from each other.” He sits back and stares at me.

“I’m the one that took him when mom and dad died when you didn’t want to. I’m his legal guardian,” he says loudly.

“This is just a temporary solution for now. For once put his needs above your own,” I say exasperatedly. He looks at me long and hard before sighing.

“Fine.”

“I love you Marc. I’m trying to do what’s best for both of you,” I say gently. He doesn’t say anything so I get up and go to Ethan’s room. It looked like a tornado hit it so I make my through it and sit on the bed and call Ethan.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Are you in class?”

“No I’m on break. Where are you?”

“I’m at Marc’s in your room. We talked and we’ve agreed to let you stay with me. Do you need me to bring anything?” I ask.

“Yeah I’ll need more clothes and my laptop and charger. Oh and can you grab my hockey gear?”

“Okay. I gotta go. I’ll see you after work. Get to class, I know you’re skipping,” I tell him.

“Yes mam. See ya.” We hang up and I grab Ethan’s suitcase and start throwing clothes in. I pack some toiletries and pack his laptop and charger. I roll the suitcase out to my jeep and walk into the garage to get his hockey gear. I get a whiff of it and scrunch my nose.

“Great and this gets to sit in my jeep all day,” I say to myself. I haul it into my trunk and take off to the hospital.


	23. Curfew

“So what’s new?” the guys ask me at work.

“I took in my little brother,” I reply.

“What happened?” Damon asks.

“Him and Marc are fighting so he’s going to live with me for awhile.”

“Taking in a teenager. Yikes,” Ryan says.

“It won’t be that bad. Ethan is a good kid,” I say while eating an apple.

“Didn’t you and Michael just move in together? Don’t you want your alone time?” Damon asks.

“Yeah I do but my little brother needs me. I’m not going to kick him to the curb.” Damon shrugs then logs onto the computer. Ryan stands up and heads to the waiting room and I read over a patient file.

“So I was thinking we should double date,” Damon says randomly.

“You have a date?” I ask shocked.

“Yeah her name is Brooke, she’s a peds nurse. We’re going out now. I want you to meet her.”

“Wow big deal. Name a time and place and I’ll be there.” He smiles and I stand up and head to the patient bed where my patient is waiting.

I get home around nine and I walk inside mine and Michael’s place. Afrojack’s No Beef is blasting through the speakers and I can feel the bass in my bones. I walk into the living room and find Michael and Ethan gaming. I walk over to the stereo and turn it down to a more reasonable level.

“Buzzkill is home,” Ethan mumbles.

“Nice to see you too,” I reply sarcastically.

“Babe get ready, we’re going out,” Michael tells me.

“Ugh I’m so tired. Where are we going?” I ask him.

“Out for drinks with Ben and Shaun and their significant others.”

“Okay fine but I need to shower first.” I walk into the bedroom and quickly shower. I change into skinny jeans and a black peplum top and brush out my hair. I apply eyeliner and mascara and spray some perfume. I look at the clock and I’m impressed with my time. I grab my purse and head out into the living room.

“Okay I’m ready,” I announce. Michael ends their game and stands up. “Ethan what are your plans?” I ask.

“Probably just hanging out with the guys,” he replies.

“Okay your curfew is midnight.” I put my coat on and me and Michael head out to his vehicle.

“How was work?” he asks me once we’re driving.

“It was good. All my cases were pretty minor. How was training today?”

“Great. I knocked a whole second off my backstroke time,” he says proudly.

“Babe that’s awesome.” We pull up to the lounge ten minutes later and walk in. Michael grabs my hand and we walk to the back where everyone is sitting at a table.

“Finally you guys show up, we started the party without you,” Shaun smiles.

“Sorry I just got off work,” I apologize.

“Skylar this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel this is Skylar,” Shaun says, introducing us. I look at her and  
smile. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was really pretty but I was sort of getting a standoffish vibe from her.  
“It’s nice to meet you. The guys never shut about you,” she says with a fake smile.

“And I’m Olivia. I’m Ben’s fiancée,” the other girl says smiling. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was smiling but unlike Rachel, her smile seemed genuine.

“Hi it’s nice to finally meet you,” I tell her. I make idle talk with Olivia and Rachel while Michael catches up with the guys.

“How’s wedding planning going?” I ask Olivia.

“Rachel here is actually an event planner so she’s been planning my wedding. She’s basically planned everything for me,” she replies.

“She’s basically like one of the guys. She could care less about her own wedding,” Rachel says while rolling her eyes.

“I care about the marriage part, not the wedding part,” Olivia says simply.

“I think that’s fair. I’m not really into the whole wedding thing either,” I agree.

“See. It’s not just me,” Olivia tells Rachel.

“Whatever. You’re both weird,” Rachel says before sipping her cosmo.

“Anyway. Skylar you’re officially one of us,” Olivia smiles.

“What do you mean?” I ask confused.

“I mean our significant others are best friends which means we’re going to be best friends.” I sit there and think about what she said. I never had female friends before. Naomi was my friend but she was my sister in law so it didn’t really count. I already really liked Olivia and Rachel was growing on me. I figure this could be a good thing.

“That sounds great,” I smile. Olivia smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

“So Skylar do you want to be a bridesmaid?” Olivia asks. I choke on my drink and the whole table turns to stare at me.

“Sky are you okay?” Michael asks concerned.

“Yeah I’m okay,” I reply embarrassed.

“So is that a yes?” Olivia asks.

“But we just met. Isn’t a bridesmaid traditionally supposed to be someone close to you?” I ask.

“I already know we’re going to be close and plus Michael’s a groomsmen, it’d be perfect if you were a bridesmaid. Please?” she pleads.

“Okay. I’d be honoured.” She smiles and leans over and hugs me and I sit there stunned. I walked into this lounge with no female friends and now I’d be leaving a bridesmaid.

“Okay. When are you free?” she asks.

“I don’t work until the evening tomorrow,” I reply.

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up and we’ll get your dress.”

“Okay sounds good.”

“You’ll be the second prettiest bridesmaid at the wedding,” Rachel says while winking. I smile and take a sip of my drink. We visit for a while but I feel myself getting tired. I check my watch and it’s already 1:30 am. I yawn and Michael picks up on it.

“We should probably head out. It was nice seeing you guys,” Michael tells everyone. I get my coat on and get up.

“It really nice meeting you guys,” I tell Rachel and Olivia.

“It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Olivia replies. I wave goodbye to the rest of the group and me and Michael head out to his vehicle. I get in and put my seatbelt on.

“So that went well,” Michael smiles.

“I think that went really well. I’m excited to be part of the wedding.”

“Just so we’re clear we’re still each others date for the wedding.”

“I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else. This means I’ll get to have slutty wedding sex with one of the groomsmen. Score.”

“As long as it’s not with Ben I’ll be happy.” I laugh and shake my head. We pull up to our place and I see Ethan’s car parked outside. We walk in and I take my shoes off. I call out Ethan’s name but get no response. I walk to the spare bedroom and it’s empty.


	24. Braces and asthma

“Unbelievable. He’s not here,” I tell Michael. I pull out my cell and call him. It rings and rings before finally going to voicemail.  
“Ethan it’s me. It’s 1:45 and you’re not here. Call me now.” I hang up and start pacing.

“He’s probably fine,” Michael reassures me.

“He won’t be fine once he walks through that door.” We sit down in the living room and I turn on the TV to distract myself.  
45 minutes pass and I’ve left five voicemails. I’m pacing the kitchen when I hear someone walking up the stairs. I walk over and Ethan is staggering in.

“Ethan what the hell?! Do you know what time it is?” I yell. He looks at me and starts laughing.

“Sis, you gotta chill. I was at a party,” he slurs.

“Are you drunk?” I ask in disbelief.

“Maybe a bit. A lot.” He starts laughing again and I look at Michael who just shrugs.

“You were supposed to be home over two hours ago. I know you think you’re invincible but you’re just this spoiled little boy who needs a reality check. ” I say angrily.

“Screw you. Just because you didn’t have a life in high school doesn’t mean I shouldn’t. Don’t hate me cause I’m popular. I’m the captain of the hockey team.”

“No you were the captain but then you got suspended. Remember?”

“You just need to relax.”

“Oh yeah how’s this for relaxed. You’re grounded.”

“You can’t ground me. I’m not your kid.”

“My place. My rules. Take it or leave it,” I say seriously. He stands there and his smile falters a bit. He suddenly runs to the bathroom where I hear him throw up. I roll my eyes and head to my bedroom. I change into a t-shirt and spandex shorts and brush my teeth. Michael comes in a few minutes later and strips down to his boxers. We crawl under the covers and I stare up at the ceiling.

“Want to talk about it?” he asks.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’ve never seen him act like this before.”

“He’s just being a teenager.”

“Ethan isn’t just any other teenager. He’s better than this.”

“Was he right?” he asks.  
“About?”

“You not having a life in high school.” I turn on my side and face him.

“Yeah. I had no friends and I had braces and asthma. I had no social skills and literally spent my prom in a library.”

“I bet you were still cute,” he smiles.

“What were you like in high school?”

“I was a dork. I was just the kid who swam. I was pretty ordinary.”

“I highly doubt you could ever be ordinary,” I scoff.

“I can’t see you being a nerd.”

“Why not?”

“When I met you in the ER that day, I thought you were hot. And then we talked and you seemed really cool. I’m just surprised is all.” I smile and wrap myself around him.

“I bet high school me wouldn’t have thought you were ordinary,” I tell him.

“And I bet high school me would have thought you were cool.” I close my eyes and think about what life would be like if we had met during high school.

I wake up and Michael is already gone to the pool. I get up and get dressed and walk into the kitchen where Ethan is sitting with a glass of water in front him.

“You probably hate me right?” he says as I’m pouring some coffee.

“How are you feeling?” I ask, ignoring his question.

“Horrible. I guess I deserve it though.”

“Can’t argue with that.” I pull out a chair and sit across from him.

“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was out of line.”

“Just because you’re staying here doesn’t mean you get to walk all over me.”

“I know that and I’m sorry. Things have just been hard lately,” he says, avoiding eye contact.

“You need to tell me what’s going on because I can’t help you if you don’t. This failing classes, partying and talking back isn’t you. I don’t know if it’s just hormones or if there’s more to it.”

“I guess this time of year is just hard for me,” he says quietly.

“Why?” I ask. He sits there and doesn’t say anything. I think back and remember that our parents died around this time three years ago.

“Ethan I know their death has been hard on you but dealing with it this way isn’t going solve anything.”

“I just don’t know what do.”

“I really think you should talk to someone,” I suggest.

“I’m not going to a shrink,” he says sternly.

“It doesn’t have to be a shrink. It could be a friend, a family member or a teacher.”

“I would talk to you but you always seem to have your own shit to deal with. I don’t want to add stress to your life.”

“Hey you’re my baby brother. You’re my priority. I never want you to think that I’m too busy to help you. I’m always here for you.” He looks at me and gives me a weak smile. My heart aches and I get up and hug him.

“So are we okay?” he asks.

“You’re still grounded but we’re okay. Now go get you textbook. It’s time for your first chemistry lesson.”  
After helping Ethan with chemistry, Olivia picked me up and we were at a boutique getting my dress.

“Hurry up, I wanna see what it looks like,” she says excitedly. I walk out of the fitting room and her face lights up.

“The colour looks so pretty on you,” she smiles. I was wearing a short mint green lace dress.

“We’ll have to take it in,” the seamstress says. It was a tad loose due to my total lack of curves. She takes her measurements then heads to the back. I get changed back into my clothes and me and Olivia spend the rest of afternoon shopping.


	25. Trouble in paradise

I get home from work around 10 and I see that Michael is going out.

“You’re going out tonight?” I ask him.

“Yeah Ben wanted to have a guys night. You could come though if you want,” he replies.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. Don’t come home too late.” He kisses me then leaves. I walk into Ethan’s room where he’s studying.

“Hey I’m going to bed,” I notify him.

“Can I talk to you?” he asks.

“Sure. What’s up?” I pull up a chair and sit down.

“Mckayla is going to Dartmouth in the fall and I’m not sure if I want to do long distance.”

“Does she want to do long distance?”

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you sure?”

“Mckayla’s amazing and I really like her but I’ll be here and she’ll be there and that’s like a 7 hour drive.”

“Long distance only works if both parties are in it 100%. You guys still have a long time before the fall. Maybe your relationship with grow stronger,” I tell him.

“Well thanks for the advice.”

“Anytime little bro.” I leave his room and get ready for bed. I crawl under the covers and set my alarm and let sleep fall over me.

I feel the mattress shift and I open my eyes. I read the clock and sigh.

“Michael it’s 4 in the morning,” I say annoyed.

“I know, I lost track of time,” he replies. He wraps his arm around me and I try and fall back asleep.

I show up to work the next morning and find Damon at the desk.

“Morning,” he says cheerily.

“Morning,” I reply evenly.

“What’s your deal?”

“Michael came home at 4 in the morning and I couldn’t fall back asleep after.”

“What does he do all night?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you trust him?” he asks. I pause and think about my answer.

“Yeah I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“I don’t know. He’s always out drinking with the guys. But I’m not going to be that obsessive girlfriend.” His pager goes off and he leaves me alone with my thoughts.  
I finish my shift and head home and Michael is getting ready.

“You’re going out again?” I ask.

“It’s Ben’s birthday. All the guys will be there and so will Olivia and Rachel. You should come,” he smiles. I wanted noting more than to change into my pyjamas and watch Netflix but I figured it would be better if I were actually with Michael instead of worrying about what he’s doing.

“Okay let me get ready.”  
We show up to the lounge and I see all the guys in the corner. Michael leads me over and Ben stands up to greet us.

“Skylar you finally made it!” Ben exclaims.

“Happy birthday,” I reply. He smiles and sits back down. I look around and see Olivia and Rachel at a table near the back. I walk over and pull up a chair.

“Skylar how are you?” Olivia asks.

“I’m good, how are you?” I reply.

“Bored. I told Ben I’d stop by but it’s basically guys night.”

“Wasn’t last night guys night?”

“Every night is guys night,” Rachel says evenly. I order a bottle of wine and start catching up to Rachel and Olivia.

“Shaun doesn’t shut up about how him and Michael are training buddies again,” Rachel says before sipping her drink.

“I always forget that Shaun and Michael train together. We should go to their competition together,” I suggest.

“The Mesa Grand Prix in April? That’s such a good idea! It’s always so boring to watch alone.” I finish my bottle and I totally forget that the guys are here. Olivia is in the middle of a story when I see Rachel looking past me. Confused I turn around and look over at the guys. I see a blonde girl sitting in Michael’s lap and something inside me snaps. I grab cash and hand it to Olivia to pay for my wine and walk out. It was snowing and the sidewalks were icy and I was wearing thick-heeled boots. I’m walking down the street when I hear someone running towards me.

“Skylar wait!” Michael calls out. He grabs my arm and turns me to face him. “That’s not what it looked like.”

“Who was that?” I yell.

“Her name is Charlotte. She’s my ex.” I turn around start walking again but he runs in front of me and blocks my way. “She was drunk and she just sat in my lap. It was nothing.”  
“What am I supposed to think Michael? I don’t know if you remember but I just got cheated on not that long ago and I’m not stupid enough to let it happen again.”

“I know and I would never do that you, I promise.”

“You could have said something to her! Like I can’t believe you would let your ex-girlfriend sit in your lap while your current girlfriend was a few feet away! That’s fucked up.”

“Skylar I’m sorry,” he says exasperatedly.

“I’m going home.” I walk past him and walk down the street.

Luckily the bar wasn’t too far from home and the walk gave me time to think. Was I overreacting? My feelings were genuinely hurt and the doubts I was having about Michael just got exacerbated. I walk in the house forty- five minutes later and Michael is waiting in the living room.

“Skylar can we talk about this?” he asks.

“No, I’m done talking about this,” I respond coldly. I walk into the bedroom and lock the door. I hear him try to open it and he knocks on the door.

“Skylar please open the door.” I can hear him talking to Ethan so I strip my clothes off and crawl into bed. “I’m going to wait here in case you change your mind.” I hear him slide to the floor. I close my eyes and toss and turn for the rest of the night.


	26. The test

I wake up early and get ready for work. I open the door and Michael falls backwards into the room. He wakes up panicked and realizes where he is. I step over him and head into the kitchen where I feed the dogs.

“Just give me a chance to explain,” he pleads.

“Fine.”

“She came in and threw herself at Shaun. When she saw me she came and sat on my lap and I asked her to get up. She was wasted and wasn’t listening so her friend came and got her. You were already outside by the time that happened.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Yeah you are because I love you and I would never hurt you like that.”

“Michael I don’t want to be this insecure girl with trust issues but I am. Matthew totally fucked me up.”

“And I hate him for doing that to you but do you honestly believe that I could hurt you like that?” he asks.

“Yeah I mean look at you. Women throw themselves at you and I seem so ordinary next to you. Your ex-girlfriend was obviously a model so how am I supposed to compete with that?” I ask. He grabs my hand and leads us to our bathroom. He stands beside me and looks at me in the mirror.

“Okay what do you see?” I look in the mirror and stare at all my apparent flaws.

“I see a plain insecure girl with flat hair, a ghostly complexion and no curves. With you I see an attractive, confident guy who’s sure of himself. Overall I see two people who don’t make sense together.”

“You don’t see it do you? When I walked into the ER that day I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. You had the most incredible blue eyes and you had the most perfect smile. I love your body and want to spend forever kissing it. I don’t know how you don’t notice but when you walk in a room everyone’s eyes are on you. I see the way guys look at you and I’m so honoured to be yours. I know Matthew broke you in a lot of ways but please believe me when I tell you all of this. I love you and to me you’re perfect.” A tear escapes and I take in everything he said. I turn to him and he leans down and kisses me. I pull away and look back at our reflection.  
He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on top of mine.

“Now what do you think of us?” he asks.

“I think we look pretty good,” I smile. He kisses my temple and we both head into the kitchen. We walk in and Ethan walks out of his room.

“So is everything cool between you two?” Ethan asks.

“Yeah. Sorry you had to hear all that,” I apologize.

“No problem. Just glad you guys worked things out.”

“I should get to the hospital.” I grab my stuff and head to the hospital.

I open my locker at work during my break. I see I have a missed call from Michael so I call him back.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey you called?” I ask.

“My mom wants us to come over for supper tonight.” I swallow and I’m suddenly overcome with nerves.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I really want you guys to meet.”

“Okay I’m down.”

“Great. I’ll see you after work.” We hang up and I put my phone away. I walk to the desk where the guys are talking.

“Well you look especially pale today,” Damon notices.

“I don’t feel well,” I respond.

“Why?”

“I’m meeting Michael’s mother tonight.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“Yeah before. Now that it’s actually happening I feel like I’m going to hurl.”

“I’m sure she’ll love you,” Ryan adds.

“You’re a nice person and you’re a doctor. What’s not to love?” Damon asks. I log on to the computer and try to use work as a distraction.

I’m in the vehicle nervously playing with my locket while driving to Michael’s mother’s house. I decided on wearing black jeans and a denim button up shirt. My stomach was in knots and I was sweating.

“Is it hot in here?” I ask while turning the air on.

“Babe it’s February. We don’t need the AC on,” he laughs. I start playing with a frayed string on my jeans to distract myself.

“Oh yeah and my mom told me Hilary and Whitney will be there for supper,” he tells me. I freeze and stare at him.

“As in your sisters?” I ask stunned.

“Yeah they wanted to meet you.” I feel the salad I had for lunch churn in my stomach. Meeting his mother was one thing, but meeting his two older sisters was something I was not at all prepared for. Should I bail? I could say I’m not feeling well but eventually I am going to have to meet them.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asks.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” I say honestly.

“They’re going to love you just like I do.” He grabs my hand and kisses it. We pull up front and I unwillingly unbuckle my seatbelt. I get out and Michael grabs my hand and leads me up the steps.

“You ready?”

“No,” I mumble. He smiles and knocks on the door.  
The door opens and a short lady with short brown hair starts yelling.

“Michael!” she exclaims. She hugs him and I stand there awkwardly smiling.

“Hey mom,” he replies. She turns to face me and she smiles.

“And you must be Skylar. I’m Debbie. It’s nice to finally put a face to the girl Michael has been raving about,” she says warmly.

“It’s nice to meet you,” I smile.

“Come in. Dinner’s almost ready.” We walk in and take our shoes and coats off. It was a lovely home. Pictures lined the halls and there were plants everywhere. We walk into the living room where two attractive brunette women are talking.

“Hilary, Whitney this is Skylar. Skylar these are my sisters,” Michael says introducing us.

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” I smile. My voice sounded confident but on the inside I was anxious.

“Wow so you’re the girl that got my brother swimming again. I gotta say I’m impressed,” Hilary tells me.

“You’re like really pretty,” Whitney adds.

“Thank-you. So are you,” I reply.

“Supper’s ready!” Debbie calls out. We walk into the dining room and Michael pulls my chair out for me.

“So Michael tells us you’re a doctor,” Hilary says.

“Yeah I’m an emergency physician. I just work in the emergency room,” I reply.

“That must be an intense job.”

“It can be. It’s definitely never boring.”

“Michael also told us about how you guys met. That’s pretty cute,” Whitney adds.

“My co worker was actually supposed to be his doctor but he was busy so he gave Michael to me. I guess it was meant to be.” I realized how cheesy that sounded but Michael is smiling at me.

“So what are your intentions exactly?” Whitney asks me.

“Whitney,” Debbie says sternly.

“What do you mean?” I ask her.

“I mean with my brother. Women are constantly throwing themselves at him. He’s attractive, he’s famous and he’s got a lot of money. Did you know who he was when you met him?”

“Yeah I did but I’m not with him for those reasons,” I say seriously.

“How can we be sure? I mean you’re just some girl he met that he’s already living with. It all just seems suspicious.”

“Whit enough. Leave her alone,” Michael tells her.

“I’m just looking out for you little bro.”

“It’s not like that with Michael. When I met him he wasn’t Michael Phelps the Olympian, he was just Michael Phelps. I’m a doctor so I make all the money I need and the thought of being famous makes me uncomfortable. I’m so in love with your brother and I really hope you can believe it’s for the right reasons because I know how important you guys are to Michael and it would mean the world to me if you liked me.” I exhale and everyone at the table is watching me.

“I like her already,” Hilary smiles.

“I apologize for Whitney. She’s just protective,” Debbie apologizes.

“It’s okay. I get it. My brother was in the NHL and women wanted to be with him for the wrong reasons. I’m protective too,” I tell Whitney.

“That doesn’t explain what you guys are moving so fast,” she replies.

“Whit I love her. I want to be around her all the time. She’s in my life now whether you like it or not,” Michael tells her.

“Okay but no wedding,” she smiles. I laugh and Michael smiles.

“So Skylar what’s your family like?” Debbie asks.

“My parents died a few years ago but I have two brothers and a sister in law,” I reply.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your parents,” she says sadly.

“It’s okay.”

“Michael was saying he was teaching you to swim,” Hilary says.

“Yeah. It’s going pretty well. I guess it helps when you have the world’s best swimmer as your teacher.” I look at Michael and we smile at each other. We finish the meal and I help Debbie clean up while Michael hangs out with his sisters.

“You’re good for him,” she tells me while washing the dishes. I look at her and smile. “It’s true. Just watching him, he’s so different. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy.”

“I think we balance each other well,” I reply.

“I agree. I hope you’re around for a long time.”

“Me too.” We finish and I walk into the living room where they’re reminiscing about a Christmas when they were kids. I lean against the wall and watch Michael as he laughs with his sisters. He looks over at me and stands up.

“Well guys I gotta go. Sky works in the morning,” he tells his sisters.

“Well it was nice to meet you Skylar. Hopefully we’ll see you around more,” Hilary tells me.

“Yeah and we should hangout sometime,” Whitney adds.

“Yeah I’d like that,” I smile. Debbie gives me a hug then hugs Michael.

“Have a safe ride home,” she says warmly. We put our shoes and coats on and head out into the cold February air. I get in the vehicle and we head home.

“So that went well. Even Whit likes you and she doesn’t like anyone,” he laughs.

“I was so nervous before but I feel so much better now.” We get home and Ethan is watching TV in the living room. I bend down and greet the dogs and then go and sit down on the couch.

“So did you pass?” Ethan asks.

“I passed,” I reply. He smiles and high-fives me.

“I knew you would. Your hard not to like.”

“Well thanks Ethan.”


End file.
